


【盾铁】Wildest Story

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 伪站街梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: 脑洞来自太太@奶酪君-我是寒衣的heartmate这个梗真的很萌！！脑子里构思的时候也很萌！！然而我写出来了就……故事简介：美国队长睡了一个日后成为钢铁侠并赞助复仇者联盟的Tony设定故事全部都在胡编乱造，请勿深究





	1. Chapter 1

托尼从未想过有一天会被自己的公司扫地出门。 

这事说起来令人有些难以置信，他身为一个成功的武器经销商、花花公子、亿万富豪、天才科学家因为一时的疏忽被公司的执行长官算计，尽管Tony早已知道那个老混蛋觊觎他的资产和地位许久，甚至在他父亲还活着的时候就有点蠢蠢欲动的意思——这个家伙一直做出一副忠心耿耿的模样蛊惑着Howard，背地里却干着些见不得人的勾当。 

他曾经和他爸提过这事，Tony在Howard讲述他和奥巴代亚匪浅的交情时不屑一顾又笃定的告诉对方那家伙是个脑子里藏着一大堆歹毒阴谋、企图中饱私囊的恶棍，他们应该炒了他以防他对他们Stark家下手，而不是把这人当作可以信赖的朋友或者公司不可或缺的一份子。这些话毫无疑问的惹恼了Howard，他教训了Tony一顿并指着他儿子的鼻子命令他不许在没有证据的情况下胡乱诋毁一个无辜的好人。 

事实证明Howard打了自己的脸，虽然他活着的时候未曾遭遇他所谓的朋友暗中放的冷箭，但他儿子却不可避免的因此陷入了麻烦——Tony从阿富汗绑架案中脱身后回到公司的第二天就被董事会解雇了，那群道貌岸然的混蛋说他是个不负责任、傲慢自大且从不为团体考虑的疯子，他们把他在恐怖分子基地中经历的那些惨无人道的过往定义成了什么试图谋取利益不择手段最终自食苦果的行径，而这一切都他妈是奥巴代亚的功劳。Tony在会议期间除了冷笑着翻白眼就是愤怒的瞪视着坐在圆桌对面的那个一脸事不关己的男人，他已经知道对方趁着他消失的这段日子霸占了他的股份接着利用花言巧语把自己踢出了Stark工业。 

好吧，这其实也没有什么大不了的，Tony冲着那个老家伙吼了一顿并被安保人员“请”离公司大楼后开始安慰自己，他相信凭借他那颗聪明的大脑和不顾一切的冒险精神东山再起绝不是什么难以实践的天方夜谭，尽管世人都在说他是个含着金汤匙出生的、从不用为生活发愁的富二代，但他清楚他源源不断的巨额收入依靠的是他自己而不是他已经因为车祸去世多年的老爸。况且他还有Pepper，Tony双手抄在口袋里来回捏着两枚十美分的硬币，他想或许过几年纽约时报的经济版面就能看到类似于小Stark搞垮自己原来的公司的猎奇新闻。 

然而情况比他想象的还要不容乐观，Tony返回家中时才发现他被取缔了居住权——他的别墅被拍卖了，银行以他破产的原因没收了他的房产抵偿债务。Tony站在花园的白栅栏外点着鞋尖不耐烦的看着搬运公司的一群员工进进出出，他们抬着他那些昂贵得吓死人的家具粗暴的扔进巨大的集装箱卡车里，仿佛那只是一堆一文不值的废品一般。 

这个场景让本来只是有点恼火的Tony心态完全变了，他开始还打算看在Howard的面子上在这事结束后给奥巴代亚一个台阶下，比如暗示他辞职离开Stark工业，从此不要出现在自己的视线里，但是如今他已经完全改变了主意，Tony决定搞死那个混蛋，就是字面意义上的那种搞死，他发誓他会使奥巴代亚后悔他今天所做的这一切，使他后悔他尝试着惹了一个媒体笔下“毫无同情心又不顾忌死活只会横冲直撞”的疯子。 

不过当务之急他最需要的是找到一个今晚可以睡觉的地方，Tony没做太多思考就把电话拨给了Pepper，这个不可一世的棕发男人试着放下身段开口拜托他的前女友兼前秘书收留自己一阵，结果却收到了“用户不在服务区”的机械答复，他这才想起她在得知他脱险后就被派到南半球处理公司的海外遗留事物去了。Tony盯着红色的呼叫界面拧起眉毛嘀咕着诅咒了一句什么，他意识到自己一直被蒙在鼓里，而奥巴代亚显然早已为了防止他联合洞晓公司所有机密的小辣椒打回马枪制定了一个天衣无缝的计划。 

这他妈真是棒极了，Tony深吸了一口气强迫自己冷静下来，他明白他必须保持理智并动用那颗聪明绝顶的大脑度过当下的难关，比如找到一个住处，最好是带地下工作间的那种，他可以继续研究他的那些稀奇古怪的发明，尤其是他在阿富汗制造出的钢甲雏形。实际上直到这一刻Tony仍然觉得那种流离失所的落魄处境与他相距甚远——他们Stark家的人从来不会因为任何困难一蹶不振，至少不会容忍谁的欺骗和背叛。 

他沿着昏暗的路灯不知不觉走到了布鲁克林区的一片酒吧附近，Tony在那些堆满杂物的建筑周围徘徊了几圈，他一边仰起头注视着闪烁的霓虹灯一边在口袋摸索着最后一张二十美元的钞票和那两枚他刚才在指间把玩的硬币。Tony眯着眼睛怔忪了一阵后故作轻松的撇了撇嘴，他在这一秒决定把他仅剩的资产花在酒精饮料上——一整瓶伏特加或者其他什么烈酒，以此宣泄他从今天下午就开始郁积的怒火和因为遭受无故指责产生的不满情绪。 

结果他在搜刮浑身上下所有的口袋时意外找到了点别的东西，Tony挑起眉毛盯着那包只剩下唯一一根香烟的精致纸盒无奈的扯了扯嘴角，他想或许这操蛋的世界对他仍旧残留着那么一些荒唐的仁慈，起码在这种时候还让他这种曾经纵情享乐的花花公子发现了什么不符合他如今糟糕经济状况的奢侈消遣品。Tony微不可闻的叹了口气，接着他摸出了随时携带的打火机，没有丝毫犹豫的点燃了上帝为他储存的最后一件礼物。 

棕发男人站在原地漫不经心又百无聊赖的张望着四周逐渐湮没进黑夜的景色，他本打算抽完它之后走向不远处那间贴满花里胡哨装饰的酒吧大门，依照计划喝到烂醉并在第二天醒来时努力去解决这些见鬼的破事。然而不幸的是情况却并非如同他预期中的那样顺利——Tony才刚刚体会到被尼古丁的气味充斥肺部的快感不久便被一群混蛋搞乱了一切，他拧起眉毛看着为首的那个胳膊甚至比他的腰还粗的、表情凶蛮的光头，毫不畏惧甚至有点轻蔑的翻了个白眼。 

“滚到一边干你们自己去吧，”Tony靠着凹凸不平的石砖墙面，没好气的把含在嘴中的一口白雾吐到了那个身材高大的男人的脸上，“别找麻烦，蠢货。” 

这几个人因为Tony糟糕的态度产生了一种本能的恼怒情绪，他们上下打量着Tony有些苍白的脸色和磕着烟灰的手指，接着放下已经举起的拳头讳莫如深的笑了起来，那个神情就好像是在和一个廉价的站街男妓调情一般暧昧，而这帮混蛋也的确就是这样想的——他们显然把Tony当作了什么依靠出卖身体过活的货色。 

“好的，先生们，我想我已经看到那些下流的画面了，”Tony大概只花了两秒钟就读懂了对方眼中那些充满情色意味的荒诞念头，但他懒得和这些满脑子只有酒精、毒品和性的白痴解释任何一个字，况且他们也根本不会理会他到底说了些什么，棕发男人冷笑了一声，接着不无讽刺的挖苦道，“假如你们能凑出五千块，我或许会考虑和你们玩什么几人行的小游戏。” 

在这种手无寸铁且硬实力差距明显的情况下依旧选择用那些恶毒的言论奚落甚至是讥笑对方的行为只有他们Stark家的人干得出来，Tony才不管自己不合时宜的嘲弄会不会起到什么南辕北辙的效果，即使他知道他这么做下一秒可能会被这群身形健硕又不怀好意的家伙围殴或者强奸，但他就是控制不住想要过这一把嘴炮的瘾——他从小到大都没有改掉任性妄为的毛病，包括徘徊在生死边缘的危急时刻，Tony承认这类找死的举动早已不是第一次发生在他的身上了。 

那些混蛋果然因为这句充满鄙夷的挑衅变了脸色，而那只原本搭在Tony肩膀上的手臂也瞬间抬起再次捏成了拳头，棕发男人不耐烦地翻了个白眼，接着把头撇到一边面无表情的等待着对方的疯狂凶狠的攻击，实际上由于血液中隐藏的自毁倾向作祟，他在这个瞬间甚至还有点期待那些疼痛的到来，期待以这种方式宣泄积压了整整半天的愤恨和恼怒，然而奇怪的是他预想中被一帮混混按在小巷里暴揍的场面并没有发生，Tony不明所以的将视线转回了刚才的位置，随后意外看见了一个穿着白色T恤金发大胸的男人。 

“你还好吗，”Tony看见他随手就把刚才那个已经被撂倒在地、当下正试图从身后袭击他的家伙扔到了墙根，整个过程行云流水，简直如同吹走一张纸片一般轻松。Tony挑了挑眉，他低垂着视线，纹丝不动的站在原地注视着金发男人逐渐靠近的脚步，直到对方略显担忧的开口向自己确认道：“你没有受伤吧。” 

“没什么要紧的，”Tony明目张胆的审视着这个有着与那副沉稳外表极其不符战斗力的英俊男人，他从刚才到现在都没有流露出丝毫感激或者庆幸得救的神色，只是继续心不在焉的抽着那根只剩下半截的香烟，“顺便提醒你一句，少管闲事，甜心，这是过来人的忠告。” 

讲道理这的确不是该对陌生人应有的态度，更何况这个家伙还在一定程度上救了自己一命，然而Tony疏离的表现却显得和当下的场景格格不入——他拒绝了他的关心，也拒绝给予对方足够的尊重和礼貌。 

原谅他，现在绝不是Tony Stark展现他超强搭讪能力的好时机，鉴于他刚失去了工作和所有私人财产，而且还被一帮混蛋误认为自己在干着什么卖屁股的站街营生。 

或许Steve也察觉到了他糟透的心情，这个长着漂亮蓝眼睛的金发男人并没有被Tony不善的口气惹恼，他保持着友好的态度微微笑了笑，似乎想要用这种方式拉近彼此之间的距离或者帮助对方卸下那些没有必要的防备，他看得出他不怎么信任自己——这是毋庸置疑的，Steve发现他裹在黑色帽衫下的脊背始终紧绷着，像是一只随时准备扑向猎物的野猫。 

“你怎么还不走，”Tony因为这家伙过长时间的注视心中涌出了一种莫名的暴躁情绪，他强忍着大声叫他滚蛋的冲动，一边拧着眉毛一边用鞋尖碾灭了闪着火星的香烟。即使是聪明如Tony也搞不懂他此刻到底想干什么，或者是在等一句关于见义勇为的谢谢，又或者只是打算看自己的笑话。棕发男人和他沉默地对望了几秒后终于失去了本来就不怎么多的耐心，他抱着双臂开口嘲讽道，“难道你是打算请我喝酒吗，甜心。” 

Tony夹杂着隐约调情意味的话使得Steve脸红了红，他承认自己是个感情经历几乎是一片白纸的处男，更不用说面对这样直截了当又大胆的提问——他甚至都没有识破那只是一句不痛不痒的挖苦。Steve盯着他焦糖色的眼眸犹豫了一阵，接着有些不太确定的回答道—— 

“如果你想——我是说，我愿意请你喝一杯，”他停顿了一秒，随后突然意识到这个量词似乎显得有些吝啬，Steve窘迫的张了张嘴，他用余光观察着Tony的表情并在对方好像准备说点什么之前立刻补充道，“或者几杯。” 

这一回轮到Tony笑了，他浓密的卷发被秋天的风吹得乱糟糟的，配上那件比他身材大了半号尺码的衣服，整个人看上去如同一只裹挟在毛毯里的、因为寒冷气候瑟缩的小动物一般。Steve本来就有点跳得过快的心脏因为这一幕再次开始加速，他努力维持着礼貌又不僭越的笑容，直到那个神情傲慢的棕发男人凑了过来，他皱了下鼻子，并对着自己意味不明的舔了舔有点干涩的嘴唇。 

Steve为此有些失措的眨了眨眼睛，这个瞬间他的脸距离自己的鼻尖甚至仅剩下了半只手臂的距离，而上一次他和谁靠得这么近还是大半个世纪前的故事。Steve在对方的注视下紧张的滚动着喉结，他试图说点什么打破当前弥漫在他们周围的尴尬气氛，结果却在开口的一瞬间感觉唇齿像被胶水黏住一般僵硬。 

“我看起来有那么糟吗？”Tony故意作出一副嗔怒的模样皱了皱眉，随后继续发挥着他们Stark家的嘲讽功力与眼前这个英俊又年轻的金发男人开着无伤大雅的玩笑，“说真的，你让我觉得自己像一只侏罗纪的恐龙。” 

Steve愣了两秒，接着有点慌乱的摆了摆手，他以为对方误会了什么，所以下意识的想要使用肢体语言消除对方大脑中的那些不着边际的想法。 

“不，当然没有，”金发男人语无伦次的解释着，“我喜欢——我的意思是说，没人会不喜欢你的。” 

上帝，看他在这个烂透的一天结束之前找到了什么——一个金发碧眼、身材火辣的纯情处男。Tony拼命忍耐着几乎要突破喉咙的笑声，游刃有余的利用自己可以成吨兜售的魅力对着那个甚至没意识到他们在调情的家伙挑了挑眉毛。 

Steve不自觉的把目光移到了棕发男人旁边画满涂鸦的石砖墙壁上，他从未害怕过什么，但这一刻他却不敢直视对方那双焦糖色的大眼睛。Steve轻轻摇了摇头，他实在难以想象自己会对一个第一次见面的、在布鲁克林区酒吧门口的站街男产生一种无法用语言描述的微妙感觉。而这个荒唐的局面只能证明这家伙说的一点没错，他刚才的确不该多管闲事——他是替他揍了那些混蛋，但绝不该停下脚步问东问西的。 

“或许我们也可以不喝酒，”Tony在他们又一次陷入沉默后重新提议道，“或许我们可以找点别的事情做。” 

没有谁规定买醉是发泄情绪的唯一途径，事实上身为花花公子的Tony Stark不介意选择用性解决此类问题，只不过他现在身无分文，那些躺在手机通讯录里的、曾经和他谈笑风生的名媛或者超模大概也对于他这个被自己的公司踢出大门还欠了银行一大笔债的穷光蛋丧失了兴趣。然而命运就是如此反复无常，Tony想，他在失去一切的这一天里竟然碰到了一个不是妄图从他这里得到什么、而只是单纯对自己心生好感的家伙。 

他当然能看透这个金发大个子的想法——Steve几乎是把那些复杂又清晰的情绪写在了脸上。况且如果Tony连谁喜欢他、谁不喜欢他都察觉不出来，那么早在他遭遇奥巴代亚的这次算计之前就已经被那些仇视他的对家以及那群嫉妒他的疯子暗杀了几百次甚至更多回了。 

“我不确定——”这次Steve终于听懂了对方话语中露骨的深意，他踌躇着抿了抿嘴唇，感觉自己的喉咙干涸得冒烟，“我们是不是该先找个地方坐下来聊聊天什么的——” 

“别他妈那么多废话，”棕发男人不耐烦的撇了撇嘴，接着他冲着对面那个手脚不知道该放在哪里的家伙指了指自己，又指了指前方昏暗僻静的小路，“就，Tony，我的名字，我现在没地方住，所以，你家，带路吧。” 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tony在被这个金发大个子掀翻之前都以为自己会是主导情事并且进入对方的那一个，毕竟这么多年以来从没有发生过Tony Stark被谁按在身下折腾得胡言乱语的场景，他甚至还在Steve紧张得无法将钥匙插入锁眼的时候嘲笑对方是个容易害羞的小姑娘，接着大胆的勾住他的脖子用舌尖去舔他隐隐泛红的耳廓。而这一切都随着这家伙凶猛地把他悬空抵到门板上的动作终止了，Tony在Steve没有换气间隔的亲吻纠缠中挣扎着推拒他结实的胸肌，他转了转脖子，下意识的想要躲避这种席卷而来的窒息感。 

他显然不知道他被当成了什么交易身体获取金钱的性服务从业人员，Tony在对方神情窘迫的告诉自己他的公寓里没有保险套时无奈又好笑的撇了撇嘴，他的手滑进Steve白色T恤中故意挑逗般地抚摸着他的侧腰，随后又趁其不备的试图去抓这个正在吸吮他舌头的金发男人的屁股。 

事实证明Tony只是在一厢情愿，他的胳膊堪堪伸到一半就被Steve牢牢握住了，这个家伙力气大得惊人，如同一台杀伤力极强的重型武器一般迅猛。Tony挣脱无果后抬起膝盖用力撞了撞对方的小腹，接收到暂停信号的金发男人这才稍稍恢复了理智，他退开了一些距离，有点迷惑的注视着Tony那双蜜糖色的大眼睛。 

“等等，”Tony试图跟这个金发男人谈判几句，尽管他的帽衫已经被推到了胸口，一只手臂还被对方紧紧的攥着，“Steve——是这个名字吗，我想我们必须在开始前确认一下这事，你他妈没有以为我是被///干的那个对吧。” 

Steve迟疑了两秒，他送开了对方的手腕并盯着Tony被咬得湿润红肿的嘴唇看了一会，那副状况之外的表情就好像他根本不明白对方到底在说些什么似的。 

“放轻松，甜心，”他无辜的狗狗眼让Tony心中充满了负罪感，棕发男人叹了口气，他把手搭在Steve的肩膀上，想要给这个被突然打断后有点无所适从的家伙一点安慰，“我知道这有点扫兴，但我觉得我还是得赶在我们产生误会之前通知你一下，我从不做下面的——” 

他没能把剩下的几个字说出来就被Steve按倒了，Tony先是唾弃了一阵自己关于对方是个纯情处男的可笑想法，接着他很快就丧失了引以为傲的思考能力——这个金发男人用舌头堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴并将手顺着他牛仔裤的腰缝插了进去。Tony因为那只满厚茧、温度偏高的手掌的触感呻吟了一声，他不由自主的缩了缩全身的肌肉，却在蜷起膝盖的瞬间让找到可趁之机的Steve撞开了自己的两条大腿。

他以为Tony在戏弄他，尽管Steve的观念有些跟不上时代的潮流，但他不觉得到了二十一世纪就会有人花钱找谁干自己的屁股，就算这种荒唐事真的存在，也不会发生在一个漂亮英俊、布鲁克林酒吧街区的站街男妓身上。Steve略有些羞恼的红了红脸，接着他说出了在七十年前绝对不可能从他这个道德标杆嘴里说出来的下流话。

“不试试怎么知道，”他撑在Tony的上方，居高临下的看着眼中藏着零星几点慌乱的棕发男人，“或许你会喜欢被我操的感觉。”

“他妈的绝不——”

这当然不是什么欲擒故纵的幼稚把戏，但是现在说什么都来不及了，Tony被Steve拽掉了下身仅剩的一块遮蔽的布料，接着无路可退的陷入了对方毫无章法的抚摸和亲吻之中。这个力大无穷的家伙简直就是个不讲道理的控制狂，Tony一边含糊的骂着脏话一边在心里恼火的抱怨着，他承认他已经开始后悔主动去招惹Steve——他应该冲这个多管闲事的男人微笑后走进十米之外的酒吧大门，而不是站在原地像个蠢货一样跟他调情。

而Steve则根本没有给他再开口的机会，他扳住Tony的下颌把舌尖伸进了他的嘴里，并在对方无意识的想要反勾自己的嘴唇时将手探下去抚弄他微微有些抬头的阴茎。这让逐渐被汹涌情欲淹没的Tony低声轻哼了起来，他最终还是抛撇了那些关于要做性爱主导者的狗屁原则，放弃挣扎并全心全意的沉浸在了Steve给予自己的快感当中。

或许偶尔尝试一下其他花样也没有他想象的那么糟糕，Tony自我安慰着，就像他从前总是吃蓝莓果酱的甜甜圈，某一天突然换了巧克力或者草莓的口味，尽管这个类比不怎么贴合甚至还有点滑稽，但甜甜圈依旧是甜甜圈，性也依旧是性。

Steve除了最开始因为被情欲冲昏头脑而表现得有些粗暴，剩下的时间则都在向Tony淋漓尽致的展现自己用之不竭的耐心，他温柔的吻他，温柔的开拓他的身体，接着温柔的进入他，虽然没有润滑剂，但他浴室里的沐浴乳的效果好像也不错，起码从Tony的表情来看，作为承受的一方似乎不怎么痛苦——他在被他完全撑满后皱着眉头忍耐了几分钟，接着很快便撩拨Steve 的神经般的把手指滑到下面去摸两个人连接的地方。

这个熟练又自然的反应让注意力全部集中在下身的金发男人分出心思皱了皱眉，他说不清那具体是一种什么感觉，大概夹杂着嫉妒、恼火和隐隐的揪痛，Steve拉过他的膝弯用力顶了一下腰，把那根粗大的阴茎完全塞进了对方的身体里，紧接着他听见Tony尖叫着呻吟起来，他说他那玩意好像顶到了他的喉咙，说他会被他活活搞死，会让他一个礼拜都合不拢打颤的腿，Steve因为这些话变得更加兴奋，他在激烈的活塞运动中俯身堵住了Tony的嘴，两只按住他肩膀的手指在皮肤上留下了清晰可见的淤青。

他一定有过数不清的性经历，Steve一边咬着他的舌头一边懊恼的想，这个棕发男人不知道在多少往他口袋里塞钱的男人身下表现得这样情迷意乱，在多少张床上或者小巷里被某个混蛋扒下裤子狠命操干后吐出这些淫荡的下流话。血清带来的四倍占有欲让Steve完全失去了冷静和理智，他一反常态的咒骂了一句什么，随后伸手揽住了这个已经爽得分不清东西南北的家伙的腰，快速又凶狠的把他抵在了客厅吧台的墙壁上。

“操，老天——”

第一次承受前列腺快感的Tony完全没法适应这样高难度的体位，他猛地仰起头沙哑的大叫了一声，整个脊背紧缩起来，双腿也不由自主的发力缠住了Steve的后腰。

他想他可以在那些交流性经验的论坛里理直气壮的告诉他们有些处男的持久力并没有他们描述的那么差劲，至少眼前这个金发男人已经打破了自己多年以来的惯性思维。他在刚刚过去的十秒钟内有意无意的收缩炙热柔软的甬道绞着Steve那根远超过常人尺寸的阴茎，Tony本以为这家伙很快便会忍不住射出来，但结果证明他完全低估了他的一夜情对象——这次的性爱绝不会就这么轻易的告一段落，甚至它还将注定成为一场马拉松般的拉锯战。

他大概在接下来的一个礼拜都无法保持正常的坐姿，甚至真的会像刚才他在大脑一片空白时说得那样不能合拢双腿，那些疯狂的快感会像童话故事里人鱼脚下的尖刀一样，伴随着他迈出每一步鞭打着他大脑中的神经。

他在前十几年经历的那些情事与此刻相比根本不值一提，Tony在被Steve的两只手臂穿过膝弯向上抬起后笃定又无奈的想道，那些男人和女人的确很棒，但他们中没有一个是Steve这样可以一刻不停的连续发射冲击的全自动枪械，这个各项指标都相当犯规的家伙仅仅是在自己后穴那阵足以杀死任何人的包裹中皱了皱眉，接着没有一丝犹豫的又开始了速度越来越快的进出动作。

“是的甜心——就这样——用力干我——”

也许这家伙是对的，他大脑深处某一片未被开发的区域确实爱着这种被动承受的、又有点粗暴的性爱。Tony半张着嘴唇和Steve交换了一个用上舌头以及牙齿的深入亲吻，他原本高亢的叫声逐渐变成了夹杂着哭腔的气音，一双环住金发男人肩膀的胳膊也无力的垂落到了两侧。而Steve似乎也察觉到了对方隐隐有些透支的体能，他故意向Tony已经不再紧绷的甬道内撞了几下，并在他说出那句骂人的脏话之前把他放到了旁边柔软的沙发垫上。

他等Tony平复呼吸以后再次拉开了他的大腿，现在棕发男人上半身勉强依靠着沙发，而下半身则完全悬空被Steve桎梏在手臂间，这个姿势没比刚才舒服多少，唯一的好处就是对方的阴茎不再是自己全身重量的唯一着力点，但是Steve动作的改变让他遭遇了角度更加刁钻的顶弄，Tony的后背因为和有细小凸粒的靠垫摩擦生疼不已，他下意识的向上耸着腰肢，试图脱离这种被粗糙布料摩挲的折磨。

但他没想到的是这让Steve的阴茎再次深入了一些，Tony又痛又爽，眼角终于不受控制的流下了几滴生理性的泪水。他在被对方精液灌满的瞬间也射了出来，那些白浊染脏了自己和Steve的小腹，Tony甚至能看到它们顺着这个正在急促呼吸的金发男人的腹肌形状蜿蜒流淌，最后一滴一滴的浸湿了两个人身下的沙发。

这太羞耻了，Tony闭上眼睛假寐了几秒，他从来没料到他第一次做承受方就能被人插射，像个手忙脚乱的高中生一样把精液溅得到处都是。棕发男人揉了揉眉心试图掩盖事后莫名涌出的尴尬情绪，他在一片黑暗中感受到了Steve炙热的视线，那双蓝眼睛此刻大概如同被薄雾覆盖的海面一样迷人。

“嘿，大个子，你就是再往里捅我也怀不上你的孩子。”

Tony意识回笼后感觉到对方还在小幅度的耸着腰，似乎是想要把那些正在顺着穴口往外流的精液塞进自己根本不存在的子宫里。棕发男人懒洋洋的抻了了下脖子，他抬头的一瞬间看见了从Steve白T恤里露出的狗牌，那块只有手掌三分之一大小的金属随着他微微俯身的动作前后摇晃着，在黑夜中泛着隐隐约约的光泽。

“你是个士兵？”Tony抓住那东西翻来覆去的读着上面已经有点模糊的文字，“Steve——Rogers。”

“它看起来很旧了，”他没等到对方回答就自顾自的开口了，还夹杂着细喘的声音中带了些惯有嘲讽语气，“难道是你祖父参加二战后留给你的礼物吗。”

“不，其实我——”

“说真的，我想不到你这种年纪的男孩会喜欢这些老古董，”Tony拍了拍自己一侧的太阳穴，接着他抬起眉毛望向了Steve那双婴儿蓝的眼睛，“你多大了，二十四？二十三？或者还在念大学？”

Steve僵硬的张了张嘴，他当然不可能告诉Tony自己的年龄是这基础上再加大半个世纪，那将会毫无疑问的吓到他，甚至还会被当成有臆想症的疯子送进精神病院。金发男人沉默了几秒后不置可否的对着Tony耸了耸肩，他从他的身体里撤了出来，接着从茶几的柜子中抽了两张纸巾开始擦拭对方腿间的白色浊液。

“你先睡一会，我去浴室里放好热水再叫你，”Steve没有继续和他聊这些有的没的，他总是对关于过去的话题格外敏感，“或者你饿了的话也可以去厨房的冰箱找点东西吃，那里有我今天早上做的蔬菜沙拉。” 

哦，蔬菜沙拉。Tony翻了个白眼，如果不是亲耳所闻他绝不会相信一个二十多岁的青年告诉自己他每天的储备粮是一堆让人讨厌的蔬菜沙拉，Tony想，他要是说那里有几个今晚外卖剩下的烤肉披萨或者鸡排汉堡还合理一点。 

Tony再度醒来时发现自己睡在卧室的床上，那种事后的粘腻感也完全一扫而空，他当下正穿着一套看起来款式过时几百年的格子睡衣，卷曲的头发被糟糕的睡姿揉搓得活像一簇乱蓬蓬的鸟窝。Tony叹了口气，他一时不知道是该先责怪自己下降的警惕性还是该顺着食物的气味填饱不停抗议的肚子——自从他昨天下午被董事会踢出Stark工业后就没再往嘴里放过任何东西，如果不算一块在前台顺走的口香糖和一根价格惊人的香烟的话。 

他走到料理台前像一只觅食的小动物一样嗅了嗅煎锅里正在翻滚的培根卷，接着来回打开又关上四周的柜门，时不时还伴随着几句语气烦躁的嘀咕。Steve很快就被频繁的响声吸引了注意力，他拧上了灶阀，十分关切的拍了拍那个正掂着脚、把头伸进悬挂壁橱的棕发男人的肩膀。 

“你在找什么，”Steve问道，“需要我帮忙吗？” 

“咖啡粉，”Tony随口回答了一句，结果他在等待对方告知自己那些“生活必需品”被藏到哪里的过程中意外收获了Steve有点抱歉的表情。棕发男人消化了这个信息一秒后投降般的举起了双手，他夸张的翻了个白眼感叹道，“老天，你别告诉我你连这类东西都不碰。” 

最后他表情抗拒的忍着恶心喝下了半杯脱脂牛奶，Tony抽出纸巾擦了擦嘴，接着心不在焉的用叉子拨着盘子里的紫甘蓝和胡萝卜块。他挑食的毛病打他能张嘴开始就有了，而Steve看他的眼神则让他觉得自己不吃完那些让人反胃的东西简直就像是犯了什么不可饶恕的错误一样。 

“为什么做这个。” 

Steve冷不丁的问出了这个一直困扰着自己的问题，实际上自从昨天晚上遇见Tony开始他就已经为这个棕发男人在脑海里编撰了许多版本的悲惨故事——破碎的家庭或者沉迷赌博欠了一大笔高利贷的老爸，总之那都与缺钱有关。Steve故作镇定又小心翼翼的观察着Tony的表情变化，生怕对方会瞬间翻脸并站起来把手边的果汁泼到自己身上。 

Tony愣了一下，接着他摇着头像是听见了什么难以置信的笑话一样扯开了嘴角。他想这太妈一定是他活了几十年中最大的闹剧，或者比闹剧还要荒诞。他先是被一群想占他便宜的混蛋当成了站街男妓，之后又碰到了一个对他产生了显而易见好感的、性感火辣的金发帅哥，Tony本来还想打算感叹一下上帝对自己的优待，然而结果证明他在Steve和那帮蠢货的眼里都是一个出来卖的婊子。 

“我需要钱，”Tony回答道，他不甚在意的迎合着Steve同情的目光摊了摊手，“而这恰好是个来钱快又不用纳税的好办法。” 

他说完后故意冲着Steve挤出了一个敷衍又充满讨好意味的笑容，就好像是真的在扮演一个贫穷落魄、需要博取客人怜悯的站街男妓似的。 

“但这很不安全，”Steve不赞同的皱了皱眉，“你不能总是跟着那些人回家或者去其他什么地方。” 

“那我该怎么办，难道每做一次生意都要去警察局填一份备案记录表吗？”Tony语带讥诮的讽刺道，“所以我现在就得出发了，Steve，希望我走到那里的时候还记得你的全名叫什么。” 

“Tony，我只是——”金发男人听出了对方口气中愈演愈烈的恼火，他下意识站了起来，有点失措的想要为自己刚才说的那些话辩解，“我是说，如果你真的需要钱，我可以帮你还掉那些债务，我不想你再去干这个。” 

“帮我还掉那些债务？”Tony重复了一遍，他双臂交叉放在胸前假装认真思考了这种可能性的发生一般点了点头，“说真的，非常感谢你的好意，但你得先告诉我你打算拿什么还，而且你知道那一共有多少钱吗。” 

“这不重要，重要的是你先答应我别再糟践自己了，至于钱我会想办法——” 

“你最好先想办法数清那些支票后面的零，Rogers，”Tony打断了他的话，“我忘了，大概有八个、或者九个吧。” 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“所以你每天除了打击反派以外又接了几个设计公司的一大堆私活，就是为了给那个——Tony还债，”Bucky试着提炼了一下他的发小兼美国队长与自己刚才的那段谈话的中心思想，他欲言又止的捶了捶太阳穴，似乎想要斟酌一个不那么直白伤人的说法制止Steve这种愚蠢可笑的行为，“但，就只是，你有没有想过，那或许不是他的真名呢。” 

Steve抿着嘴看着坐在自己身边、用金属手指磕着烟灰的黑发男人，那只机械臂包裹在棉质的布料下，随着来回抬起的动作显出一圈一圈的皱褶，而另一边的胳膊则挽着半截袖管，不甚在意的将皮肤上的血痕和淤青暴露在人们的视野里。Steve沉默的注视着Bucky从印花剥落的铁盒中再次抽出了一根香烟，他双手环胸紧贴着椅背，自始至终也没有任何眼前那杯加了许多冰块的啤酒。 

“他可能是个骗子。”Bucky犹豫了几秒后终于把这句话了出来，尽管他知道他从七十年前起就无比固执的发小很难接受这个结论，甚至这还有可能会危及到他们坚固的友谊，但是没办法，他不能眼睁睁的看着他的好友被一堆他们两个这辈子都无法理清的债务拖下水，除非Steve或者自己买彩票中了什么传说中几个亿美元的头奖。 

又或许这些钱根本不存在，那个Steve口中身世悲惨又漂亮英俊的站街男妓只是个想要利用他的同情心狠敲一笔然后携款跑路玩消失的惯犯——这大概已经不是他第一次对和他上床的男人说这些话了，他让他们为自己倾倒甚至失去应有的判断能力，接着顺水推舟的提出一些有关金钱的要求。 

然而他发现他的朋友似乎不怎么赞同这个说法，Bucky看见Steve紧绷着脊背，并不停的用拇指按着攥起的拳头，这个举动意味着Steve在无声的抗拒某个人，他可能碍于各种原因不想驳斥对方，但他的内心却仍旧在这番言论发表中或者发表后保持着丝毫不动摇的状态。 

“你知道的，Steve，我经历过的倒霉事比你还要多，”Bucky叹了口气，他知道他没办法让对方把那个来路不明的家伙赶走，甚至就连其他什么人想表达这个意愿也会遭到他的反对，他不得不承认Steve在死磕到底这点上从来都是他们中的佼佼者，实际上这个金发男人在上个世纪和红骷髅对抗时就暴露了这个特征，Bucky只好退一步劝说道，“作为你的朋友我建议你最好还是对那家伙留点心，这事肯定没你想象得那么简单。” 

“我想你大概是误会Tony了，Bucky，”Steve皱了皱眉，他此刻的表情就好像是在部署作战计划一样认真，“昨天早上我尝试着去给他钱，但是他没要，他说只要我把那间废弃的地下室借住给他就和我睡他的那5000块扯平了。” 

“5000块？！” 

Bucky用那只人类的手掌和机械手掌同时捂住了自己的眼睛拼命揉搓了一下，他想Steve一定是在和那个叫Tony的家伙上床时被下了损坏脑神经的药，否则还有什么理由能让自己相信有人会愿意花5000块买一个布鲁克林酒吧街区站街男妓的屁股，除非他是个当红的好莱坞明星，就算没拿过奥斯卡大奖也得是各大报纸娱乐版面的常客的那种。 

他不介意Steve有了什么喜欢的人，事实上当Bucky在两个小时前听到他的发小说他摆脱了为期九十多年的处男生涯时他是真情实意的感到欣慰的——之前Steve在瘦弱得像一颗豆芽菜的日子里不怎么招姑娘们待见，而当他注射血清，变成金发大胸、身材火辣的美国队长后又有点过于刻板和正直。Bucky甚至还颇有些好奇的询问对方他和那家伙上床的细节，他猜他一定很辣，或者有其他什么特别的地方，毕竟Steve从来都是个比国旗标杆都要直的、难以接受新鲜事物的老顽固，他没试过女人，更没试过男人。 

——“棕头发，卷毛，不到五尺七寸，眼睛是焦糖色的，很漂亮。” 

Bucky点了一根烟兴致满满的听着Steve的描述，他稍微在脑海里勾勒了一下那个Tony的形象，最后得出了对方是个穿着印满彩色涂鸦T恤、面容姣好、总会故作风情的小男孩的结论。黑发男人挑起眉毛一言不发的上下打量着他的好友，他想他还是低估了Steve，或许这家伙从来不是他想象中的那么单调无趣，起码他还知道主动和一个自己喜欢的人搭讪并且能够摒弃那些可笑又老掉牙的绅士原则和他上床。 

他猜中了大半，那个叫Tony的家伙的确很辣，尽管Steve在说到最重要的部分之前就停住了——他依然无法适应在大庭广众之下和谁侃侃而谈这些私密的情事，即使对方是他关系最好的朋友也不行，这个突如其来的意外只是让他那颗还储存着几十年前的相处条例的大脑破开了一丝窥探现代世界的裂口，但却没有任何本质上的改变，Bucky注意到Steve的脸被昏暗的灯光照射得泛着隐隐的红色，甚至还有逐渐向脖子和耳根蔓延的趋势。 

但是后面的事情却和Bucky想象得有些不太一样，或者可以说是相距甚远，Steve在告诉他自己是在酒吧门口碰见Tony时他本以为这只是一场能够算得上是一见钟情的艳遇，就像那些千篇一律的三流小说一样，谁遇见了谁，而谁又和谁做爱，一番纠葛最终走向皆大欢喜的结局，Bucky甚至已经打算鼓励他的好友，或者为他能够走出过去展开一段全新的关系表示祝福。 

然而自从Steve向他交代了对方的身份后Bucky不知道除了见鬼以外还能再感叹点什么——那家伙是个出来卖的，但Steve却好像完全相信了他那套或许已经对第十个甚至是第二十个男人讲过的说辞，什么欠了债需要钱，一系列的、悲惨又合理的、安插在任何一个站街男妓的身上都能说得通的故事。更可笑的是Steve竟然真的开始为了这个叫Tony的男人想办法筹款，他一边干着维护世界和平的工作一边依靠着自己的美术天赋没日没夜的赚着外快。 

“所以我们两个聚会的这段时间里他独自一个人呆在你布鲁克林的公寓对吗，”Bucky这会连抽烟的心情都没有了，他拍了拍额头站了起来，并把一堆零钱放在了桌子上，“我得走了，伙计，这次算我的，毕竟你还有几个亿美元的债务在身上。” 

“还有，说不定你待会回到家以后会发现房子被搬空了，如果这事真的发生了的话你可以打我的手机，我相信Coulson已经教给你如何使用这些现代通讯工具了。” 

Steve因为Bucky的嘲讽又有一次露出了那种不赞同中带着点反感的神色，他摇了摇头，但最终还是选择了如往常一样的向自己的好友告别而没有辩驳他那些关于揣测Tony的糟糕看法。 

然而事情的发展似乎更偏向于Bucky的轨道，Steve在返回家中时果真如他的发小刚才说得那样没有看到Tony的身影，他的房子被翻得乱七八糟，那些画板和工具箱大敞着，各种颜料混杂在一块淅淅沥沥的在地板上肆意的流淌爬行。Steve怔忪了几秒后深深地叹了口气，他无意识的捏了捏拳头，随后怀着无比失望的情绪开始收拾眼前被洗劫后的残局。 

Steve在这一刻仍然还信任着Tony，他想或许对方只是有什么难言之隐所以才没到招呼的离开了，那个家伙不是骗子，即使他可能顺道带走了这间公寓中所有能带走的、值钱的东西，这种想法直到Steve查看了他卧室柜子中存放着现金的盒子以及被藏在最底层的、放着Peggy照片的怀表时才有所改观，它们都完好无损的呆在原处，甚至没有一点被移动的迹象。 

实际上他没有丢任何东西，除了几个型号不同的螺丝刀和扳手以及一个番茄鸡肉的三明治，金发男人在走到料理台附近的时候发现了那张贴在冰箱大门的纸条，上面写着他需要借用一下这些器材并且会晚点到家，Steve撕下它翻来覆去的读了四五遍，紧接着他微微皱起了眉头——从这个家伙的笔迹来看他绝对是受过不错的教育的，甚至有可能是高等教育，上过正经大学的那种，但他却选择用这样糟蹋自己的办法去还债，Steve难以理解的腹诽着，他随便找份什么工作都比做站街男妓要有尊严许多。 

Steve又等了两个小时也没有听到上楼梯的脚步声，他终于失去了那些曾经可以引以为傲的耐心和用之不尽的好脾气。金发男人决定现在立刻出门把Tony给找回来，他知道那家伙走不远，并且这座公寓附近也没有任何能够隐蔽踪迹的、人群熙攘的娱乐场所。Steve担心他会遭遇到什么危险，就像他们初次碰面时一样，他被一帮试图占他便宜的蠢货围住无法脱身，还不屑一顾的用恶毒的嘲讽话挑战着对方忍耐的极限。 

不过情况和Steve预计的有些出入，Tony的确在施展着他那张不饶人的嘴巴喋喋不休的功力，他正朝着某个人在大吼些什么，只不过这一回对方不是什么想占他便宜的蠢货而是他的朋友。 

“绝不，Rhodey，我说了绝不！”Tony好像很愤怒的样子，一双焦糖色的眼睛几乎要喷出火来，“操你的别劝我对那个老混蛋忍气吞声，我说了我会搞死他，我他妈绝对会搞死他。” 

“我只是希望你这几天能稍微安分一点，等风头过去了再说，”Rhodey摆了摆手，表情有些无奈，“你不打算放过他，而他显然也没打算就这么放过你，Tony。” 

“我他妈才不关心他打不打算放过我，我只关心——” 

“okay，okay，就，先别说这事了行吗，也许他的人在窃听我们的谈话也说不准，总之你最近还是老老实实的找个地方呆着，”Rhodey说到这里事似乎想起了什么，他曲起手指敲了敲自己的下巴，接着从口袋里掏出了一个厚厚的信封塞进了Tony的怀中，“你可以拿这些钱到国外躲一阵，里面还有我托朋友给你办的假身份和护照，但记着，不许用它们捣鼓你的钢甲，听明白了吗，现在绝不是展现你科研精神的好时机。” 

“完全没这种可能，”Tony忿忿不平的把信封推了回去，“我们Stark家的人从来不会为了一个混蛋东躲西藏的，况且我能解决，我可以等Pepper回来以后再——” 

Tony的声音戛然而止，他暴躁的跺了跺脚并迎着Rhodey那种“你终于发现了”的眼神失措的揪住了自己的头发。 

“他把Pepper留在澳大利亚了对吗，还派人监视她避免她趁他们不注意的时候逃回纽约，”Tony开始不安的在路灯下走来来去，他的影子也随着移动的脚步不停的拉长又缩短，“这他妈是非法拘禁，我决不允许任何人伤害Pepper，我要起诉他，Rhodey，你得帮我找个律师！” 

Steve发现Tony时Rhodey刚刚让这个发了一通脾气的棕发男人恢复了一点理智，现在Tony正双手环胸沉默的凝视着前方的灌木丛，脸紧紧绷着没有丝毫的表情，而Rhodey则张开嘴又闭上了好几次，他似乎准备再说点什么，然而Tony当下散发出的愤慨让他只能望而却步。Steve看见他们两个相对着站在一堵石砖墙的旁边，那家伙目测和Tony差不多高，头发很短，穿着夹克，是个黑皮肤。 

结果就在Steve决定走过去叫住Tony时他突然注意到他从那个男人手里拿走了一个信封并抽出了其中的一沓钱一张一张的数了起来，四倍血清带来的超常视力让他即使隔着十几米也能看清Tony的动作——他似乎很熟练，几根指头运行的飞快，像个人体验钞机一般迅速。Steve僵在原地看着Tony在点完那些数额不小的钞票后很不满意的翻了个白眼，他叹了口气，接着走过请轻轻拥抱了对方又说了句“谢谢”或者其他什么不重要的话。 

或许Bucky说得不全是对的，但也并非都是错的，Steve懊恼的想，他可能不是个骗子，但的确在利用自己的同情心和好感。即使他承诺要为他偿还那些多的吓人的债务，即使他向他表达了他很喜欢他也愿意无条件的收留他的决定，然而Tony却没有任何顾及他想法的表现，甚至仍旧在明目张胆干着自己的老本行。 

他无法阻止Tony去出卖身体，就像Bucky无法阻止他把Tony扫地出门一样，他们这些人谁都不能辖制彼此，只不过Steve内心深处那点微不可见的阴暗面偶尔也会隐隐作祟，它们虽然渺小却始终存在着，如同他蓝眼睛中里的绿色，从他诞生在这个世界的那天开始就寸步不离的陪伴着他，无论他是七十年前布鲁克林的豆芽菜还是现在身为精神领袖的美国队长，是战场上冲锋陷阵的士兵还是强大到无所不能的复仇者，他都不可避免的和其他那些没有注射过血清的普通人类一样复杂而立体。 

他承认他想要控制Tony，不仅是和性有关的部分，还包括他的一言一行、一举一动，他想要知道他离开自己的视线的每一分钟去见了什么人，说了什么话，想要知道他在和那些睡过他或者即将睡他的家伙交谈时是否也是如此轻佻又桀骜，是否也会用他永不售罄的魅力使他们为他着迷。 

然而Steve清楚他不能这么做，那有悖他做人的原则和道德的底线，他可以当个控制狂，或者可以扮演什么类似家长的角色指着Tony的鼻子教训他不许在外面鬼混，但绝不可以像个克格勃一样时刻监控着他。尽管Steve已经向对方明确的表达了他愿意帮助他，甚至愿意满足他提出的任何的在合理范围之内的要求，可这都一切都是他本人自愿的，没有谁敢笃定投资的感情一定能得到回报，实际上这种看似荒诞的游戏规则从宇宙形成的那一天起就客观存在了。 

Tony回到Steve的公寓时发现对方正坐在沙发里翻着今天早上的报纸，他抬起头看了自己一眼，并在一阵沉默的对视后挤出了一个还算友善的微笑。Tony注意到了他蓝色的眼睛中氲满了难以言喻的复杂情绪——责怪、无奈、同情、渴慕，以及一点模糊不清的愤慨。棕发男人有些不明所以的皱了皱眉，他的脊背紧紧贴着门板，一只手已经悄悄的摸上了刚才还没来得及拔出锁眼的钥匙。 

“你去哪儿了，”Steve状似随意的问道，他看见对方有些迟疑的走了过来，并在此期间扫视着目能所及的每一个角落，“现在已经超过十二点了，Tony。” 

“那他妈和你有关系吗，”棕发男人一边说着一边半蹲着查看着台灯灯光间的缝隙，他回头瞥了Steve一眼，有些不耐烦的说道，“我只是你的房客，大兵，我没义务向你交代我的行踪，别像个担心丈夫出轨的女人一样。” 

在确定这间房子里任何监听设备以后Tony悬着的心才终于放了下来，他如释重负的松了口气，接着大力拉开了冷柜并倒了一杯混着冰渣的水灌进了自己正在揪痛的胃里。他承认他刚才对待Steve的态度糟透了，但他控制不住，Rhodey的提醒让他不得不开始顾虑岌岌可危的安全，除了保住自己的性命，更重要的是他绝不想把和这件事没有任何干系的Steve搅进旋涡。Tony了解奥巴代亚那些卑鄙的手段，他不会管Steve到底是谁，他只会在发现自己有卷土重来的迹象后对他身边的人赶尽杀绝。 

Steve眼中的蓝色沉了沉，像是瞬间从天空坠入深海一般诡谲，他一言不发的盯着Tony看了一会，直到那个正脱着外套的棕发男人感觉到对方冰冷的视线如同几把锋利的匕首在刺着他的脊背。Tony转身再次望向了Steve，他知道他要对他说点什么，或许是有关自己的身份的话，他可能已经发现他是那个媒体笔下任性妄为又傲慢自大的疯子。这让Tony紧张了起来，他下意识的握紧了拳头，接着故作镇定的拽了拽衬衫最上面的纽扣。 

事实证明那都是他在庸人自扰而已，Steve的确在十秒钟后说出了一些关于自己身份的话，只不过和他想象中的身份有些不尽相同。 

“你为什么又出去卖，”他拧起眉毛咄咄逼人的审视着对方，“我以为我们已经说好了，Tony。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Tony还拽着领口的手指就这么堪堪停在了半空中，他本来以为Steve会问出“你就是那个Stark？”并如之前那些不知道他的身份就和滚自己上床的炮友了解真相时一般震惊的大呼“上帝”或者“见鬼”，接着他们会打电话对朋友用带着点得意和兴奋的语气炫耀这事，最后再明示暗示的向自己索要些什么，无非是金钱、职位、奢侈品这类的，不过Tony现在连一根螺丝钉都拿不出来，如果Steve真的这么势力他也只能摊手向他说一声抱歉。 

他知道Steve对他有好感，那甚至大概能谈得上是喜欢，但这并不代表他就真的是无欲无求。和Tony睡过的男男女女不计其数，他们中有些人的确只是单纯的怀抱着某些目的才爬上他的床，而剩下的大部分却在与他做爱时多少有那么点感情，Tony不会把它们定义成爱，他除了Pepper以外也没有用心爱过谁，实际上Stark家祖传的不仅仅是那些嘲讽话和能够排在全美前列的高智商大脑，他和Howard一样都是那种不安定且难以对任何人交付信任的家伙。 

然而事情却和他想象的截然不同，Steve既没有问他是不是那个媒体笔下我行我素的疯子，也没有问他到底遭遇了什么才沦落到如今露宿街头的地步，Tony看见这个英俊高大的金发男人站起来走向了自己，接着如同想要强压住那些喷薄欲出的怒火一般深深的倒吸了一口气。 

他质问他为什么又出去卖，还理所当然的强调着“我们说好了”，那副责怪又无可奈何的神情就好像Tony是个一次次出轨、一次次背叛自己的丈夫似的。而Tony此刻却除了想要跳起来打爆对方的脑袋以外没有任何其他的愿望，当那些莫名其妙的情绪褪去以后，一向傲慢且自尊心强烈的棕发男人感觉自己仿佛受到了侮辱一般，他冷笑了两声，随后毫无畏惧的迎上了Steve灼灼的目光。 

“没错，Rogers，我就是这样的人，”他用嘲讽的语调故意激怒着紧紧盯着自己的Steve，“而我也喜欢过这样的日子，喜欢和那些来路不明的男人上床，这与你无关。” 

“我在上次碰到你的酒吧门口遇见了几个想要和我玩五人行或者六人行的家伙——我记不清了，总之他们付了我很多钱，”Tony一边说着一边把口袋里那个Rhodey给他的信封拍在了桌子上，“我想这大概够你赚上一年的。” 

他总是这样，明明已经被逼到悬崖边缘却仍旧喜欢向后再退一步，直到身前的人选择伸出援手或者冷漠的任由他在一阵摇晃中坠落下去。尽管Tony的内心深处知道Steve是想要帮助自己的，这个金发男人因为那些其实早已过时的正义感在阻止他朝着危险的深渊进发，即使他在Steve眼里是个落魄的站街男妓，他也从来没有表现出一丝一毫的轻蔑或者歧视。但Tony依然在对方关心他的时候控制不住的暴露了隐藏在血液中的自毁倾向，他用最伤人的话去刺痛Steve，并在此之后还得到了一点诡异的满足感。 

“我不明白——”Steve的重点显然不在这一摞钞票上，他皱着眉头不可置信的注视着Tony快要翻上天的白眼，鉴于他刚才只看见了他和Rhodey在一起，而对方刚刚吐露的事实让这个古板的金发男人一时难以消化，“所以你不只是出去卖了还去参加了那种——什么的——淫乱派对？！” 

“他们可能会杀了你的知道吗，”Steve凭借曾经在报纸和电视上看到的新闻臆测着那些画面，他想象着Tony被一群人拉走，强迫他吸食兴奋剂，最后在一场混乱的性///交中被某个下手不知轻重的混蛋掐死，“你为什么在做事之前不能稍微动动脑子？” 

Tony因为这句不着边际的诘责终于被彻底惹恼了，他承认他的私生活很复杂，充斥着性、酒精、大麻还有一些违禁药品，他甚至也如Steve说得那样见识过那种糟糕的、让人迷失理智的派对，只不过当时他并没有选择参与进去，他站在门口注视着那些疯狂的男男女女，最后笑着拒绝了所有向他提出邀请的家伙——Tony喜欢享受做爱带给自己的快乐，但他一点也不喜欢这种快乐使他变成一个被欲望操控的奴隶。 

“如果你觉得这让你感到困扰我可以现在就从这儿搬走，”Tony抓起刚被被扔在椅背上的外套并把那个装着一沓现金的信封揣进了口袋，他在拉开大门前转头看了Steve一眼，接着不无嘲讽的奚落道，“我想下次你在见义勇为的时候最好先擦亮眼睛，毕竟干这行的没有几个会老实的张开腿只给你一个人操。” 

他摔上那间公寓大门的瞬间就后悔了，Tony走下楼梯之前本以为Steve会来追自己，但是他等了五分钟也没有看到那个方向有任何身影出现。现在是凌晨一点多，周围除了他手表齿轮运作的嗒嗒声以外像是恐怖电影里的城堡一样寂静，Tony站在原地精神放空了几秒，他先是轻轻叹了口气，最后无奈又懊恼的摇了摇头。 

他不知道该去那里，实际上他根本没有什么可以投奔的朋友，Pepper被扣在了国外，而Rhodey也一定在被那个老混蛋的人秘密监视着，他现在去找他无疑是自寻死路，甚至还会给对方带来不必要危险和麻烦。Tony沿着昏暗的路灯慢慢向前走着，他在这一刻真的认真思考了一下要不要拿着这些钱逃到临近的加拿大或者墨西哥躲上十天半个月，等奥巴代亚对自己放松警惕再想办法回来，但是他又很快否决了这条思路——他们Stark家的人绝不会对任何人妥协，尤其是一个处心积虑多年终于霸占了他的股份和公司的反派。 

最后他鬼使神差的走到了那间和Steve相遇的酒吧，里面除了两个还在咕哝着什么的醉鬼以外只有一个正在擦拭玻璃杯的服务员，Tony要了一杯威士忌一边小口喝着一边漫不经心的打量着四周的装潢，他不由自主的想起了那个前两天在这栋建筑附近救了自己的金发男人——如果他没有选择抽那根香烟而是直接进去找了一个位置坐下，那么Steve也不会把他误会成一个出来卖的站街男妓，他们可以继续之后看对眼回家打炮的桥段并且在他搞垮奥巴代亚之前愉快的同居一阵。 

不，那也不一定，那个思想保守的家伙可能根本就不会进什么酒吧，他也许只是路过这里而已。Tony摇了摇头，他不知道为什么到了这种时候他还在想着一个对他指手画脚、不许这个不许那个的家伙，他只知道他现在又开始庆幸自己的口袋里剩下了一根香烟而不是像刚才那样埋怨它带来的一连串的蝴蝶效应。 

他正在走神的时候突然被酒吧木门上的铃铛的响声打断了思路，Tony下意识的转头望去，接着看见一个黑头发的男人朝着这边走了过来，他裸露在外的脖子上挂着几道正在渗血的伤口，而上半身线条分明的肌肉紧紧裹在一件长袖T恤里，虽然没有Steve的那么夸张也姑且算是强壮高大。对金属具有敏锐嗅觉的Tony很快察觉到他其中的一只手臂异于普通人类，他正在思考这家伙是不是为奥巴代亚效力的杀手时突然意识到了点什么，Tony愣了一下，结果真的在抬起视线的瞬间看到了一张十分熟悉的脸。 

“操，Barnes，怎么是你。”Tony差点把手中的玻璃杯捏碎，只不过他没有注射过四倍血清，这种犯规的操作他也只能想想，“这他妈绝对是我这辈子最倒霉的三天。” 

“我也是这么觉得的，Stark，”Bucky也有些意外，他走过来坐到了Tony的旁边，“老实说我认为我不想见到你的心情比你不想见到我的还要再强烈那么一点。” 

Tony认识这家伙，或者说不仅仅是认识那么简单，Bucky曾经是个为恐怖组织卖命的杀人机器，他在二战时期因为一次任务失败坠下山崖，接着遭遇了被洗脑、殴打、再洗脑的恶性循环，最后他变成了以冷酷残暴著称的冬日战士，在那段彻底丧失自我意识的日子里替九头蛇干了不少让人闻风丧胆的脏活。 

后来他幸运的被神盾局的人救了出来，还通过为期两年的康复训练找回了大部分记忆。接着Bucky理所当然的转投到了他们的门下，开始协助负责不同项目的特工打击那些作恶多端的反派，即便任务的风险系数与过往相比有增无减，可最起码都是在做着些维护世界和平的好事，而政府那边也一反往常的没有对他这种身上背着无辜人命的家伙表露出打算赶尽杀绝的意思——那群道貌岸然的混蛋不怎么待见他，但还是容忍甚至默认了他的存在。 

他和Tony因为Howard夫妇的去世闹过很大的矛盾，本来就对父母的死亡心存疑虑许久的Tony在听闻有人传言说是原先为九头蛇效力的冬日战士杀了Howard并伪造出车祸现场的样子后亲自找到了神盾局门口。那一定是Tony Stark仪态最糟糕的一天，在此之前他除了被媒体拍到和辣妹调情以外从未做过其他什么不合时宜的举动，至少没有公然在众目睽睽之下揍过谁或者被谁揍过。但是那天他揍了Bucky，也挨了Bucky的揍，Tony走到他的办公室里狠狠给了这个正不明所以的注视着他的家伙的脸一拳，接着在对方准备发作时把律师文件拍在了Bucky的桌子上愤怒的告诉他他会以谋杀罪遭到自己的起诉。 

而Bucky也不是个会吃亏的人，尽管他向来沉默寡言，只有对着Steve时才会隐隐表现出一点当年那种意气风发的模样，但这并不代表他会平白无故的忍受某个人的殴打，他在Tony话音落地之前就动手反击了他，用的是那只人类的拳头，如果不是有几个特工及时拉开了他们两个Bucky也无法保证自己会不会用另外一只机械臂把Tony砸出人命。 

后来他们终于在捣毁某个九头蛇的基地时找到了那段失踪多年的监控录像，事实证明那不是Bucky干的，但他也和这桩惨案脱不了干系——他是开车追堵Howard夫妇的那一个，而下手杀他们的是坐在副驾驶上的另一个为那个丧命病狂的恐怖组织卖命的家伙。这段两分钟不到的视频资料至今仍旧是Tony最大的噩梦，不过他最后没有被仇恨蒙蔽选择用暴力的手段去解决这个也算是受害者、当下早已成为神盾局一员的冬日战士，而是勉强说服自己不再纠结于无法扭转的曾经努力过好今后的生活。 

他没再去找过Bucky，也没找过或者说是没找到那个杀死他父母的家伙，因为他还是没办法真正原谅他，而另一位身为主犯的当事人早在两年前就因为一次恐怖袭击丧生了，这条线索是Tony从一封匿名邮件里得知的，他顺着他提供给自己的地址驾驶私人飞机前往了那个沙漠边境的国家，并在乱石间发现了那具已经被简单收殓、炸得面目全非的尸体。 

这事自此才算彻底告一段落，Tony甚至隐约能猜到那封邮件到底是谁发给自己的，但他没告诉任何人，也没去确认过，因为那已经不重要了，他仍然失去了至亲，仍然会在想起他们时一次又一次的感到懊悔和自责。 

然而他却在当下这个被公司踢出大门、欠了银行一笔巨款并和无条件收留自己的好心人大吵了一架后碰到了Bucky，Tony绝望的捏了捏正在胀痛的太阳穴，他相信他根本无法在对方面前隐瞒他经历了一些无法想象的倒霉事——棕发男人透过那扇能够反光的玻璃柜审视着自己的形象，他现在穿着一件皱皱巴巴的外套，精神不振，眼角发红。Tony自嘲般的笑了笑，他想或许他如今真的像什么Steve口中不知廉耻的站街男妓。 

“你看起糟透了，伙计，”Tony决定先发制人，他在Bucky上下打量了自己一阵并似乎想要说点什么之前用那些颇为恶毒的嘲讽话阻止了对方，“我想为神盾局和政府做苦力的日子应该不算轻松吧。” 

“当然，”Bucky转头看向了他，接着举起手中的玻璃杯懒洋洋的向棕发男人致意道，“但显然你过得也不怎么样，Anthony。” 

他从来没有叫过他“Tony”，绝大部分的时间Bucky都在用“Stark”这个姓氏指代他，即便偶尔因为那些试图表现虚情假意的幼稚心理作祟，他也只会叫他的法律名“Anthony”，或者是鲜为人知的中间名“Edward”。出于种种不可抗的缘由，Bucky觉他这辈子应该不太可能更不太想要和对方熟悉到直呼彼此小名的地步，他甚至根本无法将“Tony”这样亲昵的称呼和眼前这个傲慢自大又难以共处的家伙联系在一起，就像Tony宁可叫他“James”也不会愿意喊他“Bucky”的道理是完全相同的。 

“或许那不仅仅是一句‘不怎么样’能概括的，”然而Tony却没有像往常一样发挥他的嘴炮功力驳斥Bucky的话，他不置可否的摊了摊手，接着在几秒足以吞噬呼吸和心跳的寂静后翻了个白眼承认道，“没错，Barnes，我只是个无家可归的穷光蛋，你现在可以尽情看我的笑话了。” 

他在看到Bucky的瞬间就放弃了那些伪装世界和平的念头，不是因为他喜欢把当下糟糕的处境暴露在一一个和自己关系不怎么样、甚至发生过争执的家伙面前，更不是因为他想要以此博得对方的同情，他只是认为这么做毫无意义，那不仅不会让他看起来洒脱还会让早已洞察到什么的Bucky觉得他故作轻描淡写的姿态愚蠢而又可笑。 

况且他自己说出来总比他听到这些话被对方从口中说出来要好受点，Tony想，他绝不希望他是处于被动的那一个，即使是在如今这样走投无路的情况下。 

“生活永远都是这样充满惊喜不是吗，”Bucky抬起眉毛看着Tony，他的神色寻常而平静，并没有丝毫嘲笑或者怜悯的意味，“它从来都没让人舒心过，哪怕只有一个小时。” 

“感谢你的箴言，”Tony捏了捏鼻梁，“虽然它们完全没在帮忙。” 

“不，Stark，我也没想帮你，我只是在阐述事实。” 

他们两个再次陷入了一阵各怀心事的沉默，直到Bucky点燃了一根香烟并递给了Tony一根，尼古丁充斥肺部的感觉让棕发男人瞬间想起了那天碰见Steve的场景，他望着前方形形色色的酒瓶不自觉的摇了摇头，一时不知道该为这段充满荒谬误会的艳遇感到可笑还是该为它有始无终的结局感到遗憾。 

“你可以在找到房子前之在我那儿住几天，”Bucky突然说道，“但别去招惹我的女朋友，也别想泡她，她是个坏脾气的红头发妞。” 

Tony有些意外的转头看向了对方，他在先问Bucky他女朋友是不是很辣还是先问他为什么会这么好心之间纠结了几秒，最终违背自己的本心选择了后者。 

“我不知道，”Bucky坦诚的耸了耸肩，“大概是因为人总是想要去弥补自己的错误，即使过去了十年，二十年，甚至是一百年。” 

他承认Howard夫妇的死一直像一根扎进皮肉里的毒刺一般让他感到无法释怀，尤其是在Bucky看到那段录像并顺便记起Tony那天找到神盾局时他打了对方的事情之后。尽管他不是最直接的凶手而那个时候他也没有自己的神智，但他还是参与了那次残暴的暗杀任务。他明白他亏欠Tony，即使他不怎么喜欢他，甚至还有点讨厌他为人处事的方式。 

“我还以为你已经弥补过了。” 

Tony勉强笑了笑。 

他们在十分钟以后离开了酒吧，而刚刚找到这里的Steve则恰好看见了他的发小和Tony前后脚走进前方那条黑暗的小巷子里的画面。金发男人脸上此刻的表情相当精彩，混杂着无法言说的震惊、恼火和嫉妒，他想起了今天晚上Bucky与自己的那番关于Tony到底是不是个骗子的谈话，想起了他在三个小时前看到他从另一个不知名的男人手中拿走一沓钱并拥抱了他的场景。Steve动了动有点僵硬的小腿，他在这一刻犹豫了一下要不要追上他们，但很快又放弃了这种实际上没有任何意义的做法。 

他猜Natasha知道这事后一定会撕碎Bucky，她一定会这么做的。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“你一整天都在盯着我，Cap，”Natasha终于在Steve第二十次用那种古怪的目光看向自己时忍无可忍的问道，“到底怎么了？” 

“不，没什么，Nat，就只是——” 

金发男人张了张嘴，但最终还是把那些话咽了回去。他从一开始就没准备把Bucky和Tony的事捅到Natasha的面前，那与他无关，况且Steve也不觉得他把自己昨天半夜看到的那一幕说出来就能够化解他的两个朋友之间即将爆发的情感危机——如果他真的这么做了甚至还会造成一些适得其反的效果。Steve只是在观察在Natasha，他希望从这个女特工的脸上看出点什么，比如她知不知道Bucky在十几个小时之前去了哪里，而他又是怎么和她解释的他这么晚才到家的理由。 

“好吧，是和Bucky有关的，”Natasha点了点头，当下她正双臂环胸，一脸了然的眯着眼睛打量着坐在椅子里有些不知所措的Steve，“排除掉我把指甲油当成唇膏涂到了嘴上以及你在试图和我调情的可能，那么答案就已经很明确了。” 

女特工很快就凭借着惊人的洞察力分析清楚了事态的走向，她盯着Steve看了两分钟，想要用自己威慑强大的气场逼迫对方把那些含在口中欲言又止了一整天的话说出来，她一向讨厌和谁玩那种猜来猜去的无聊游戏，不管对方是需要被审讯的罪犯、朝夕相处的同事还是朋友或者男朋友。但可惜的是这个意志坚定的家伙似乎完全不为所动——他在一阵窒息的沉默后故作镇定的抬起了视线，接着满脸无可奉告的轻轻摇了摇头。 

Steve的反应很不正常，Natasha皱了皱眉，她知道她猜对了，Bucky一定是背着她有了什么不可告人的秘密，或许是接了一个极其危险的任务，他在昨晚和Steve见面时告诉了这个金发男人，并要求他向自己保密，而Steve却出于各种原因不想帮他的朋友瞒着这事——那些无处不在的正义感以及可笑的保护欲之类的。总之他决定告诉她，但是完全不知道该怎么酝酿一个合理的开场白。 

她知道他在昨天晚上和Steve分开后有个任务要去执行，只不过她在十分钟之前完全没把它当回事，Natasha不是Steve那种鸡妈妈式的伴侣，会教训自己的男朋友并给他设置十二点或者一点的门禁时间，她很清楚他们这类人可能一直到死都没什么安稳日子能过，哪怕在本来惬意的午间喝个咖啡也会被某个不知死活的怪物打断，更不用提像其他美国公民一样拥有法定节假日的权利，那些兴风作浪的反派根本不管他们到底是在举办婚礼还是在开战斗报告会，反正这群讨厌的家伙总是会恰到好处搞砸他们所有的计划。 

但这并不代表她不在意Bucky，实际上如果不是他今天凌晨回家时带了客人，她一定会像天底下所有的女朋友一样说些关心的话再给自己晚回家的男朋友准备点宵夜，接着他们可能还会坐在餐桌前聊天接吻什么的，然而结局却和Natasha预计的相差甚远，她听见钥匙插进锁眼转动的声音，大概四五秒钟之后Bucky走了进来，旁边还跟着一个比他矮半个头、棕毛卷发、焦糖色大眼睛的男人，那家伙穿得很名贵，从外套到皮鞋，看起来好像是个阔佬，但又一脸掩盖不住的落魄神色。 

“这是你从哪里捡的小流浪猫，”红发女特工看着沙发上那个刚沾着枕头就陷入睡眠的棕发男人，她冲着Bucky挑了挑眉毛，姿态放松的倚靠着旁边的桌子，“老实说，他还挺可爱的。” 

“你已经不是第一个爱上他的人了，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“你绝对认识他的，Nat，他就是当年那个在神盾局和我动手的家伙，虽然那时候你不在，但我想你肯定在报纸上或者其他什么地方看到过他的消息。” 

他在他的女朋友露出疑惑的表情之前向她解释了Tony的身份，顺便还讲述了一下他们那段极度不愉快的交集——那些关于Howard夫妇车祸、著名的军火经销商以及花花公子的故事。他告诉Natasha这个曾经站在金字塔尖的风云人物目前正在经历着背叛、破产等等一系列无家可归的悲惨遭遇，而他暂时收留他的原因是由于他间接害死了他的父母并且还在对方找上门讨说法时不分青红皂白的揍了他一顿，这让Bucky感到愧疚，虽然他一点都不同情Tony，也不怎么喜欢他，但他仍然决定做点什么来弥补自己的过错。 

“是的，我的确听过这个名字，而且我想全美国的人应该也都听过这个名字，”Natasha双臂交叉放在胸前有些难以置信的说道，“但他实在是——总之和我想象中的完全不一样，我原来以为Anthony Stark会是个秃顶肥胖的老色鬼——你知道的，那些唯利是图又狡诈的商人什么的——” 

“你没看过他的采访？还有报纸这类的，老天，他喜欢那些无休无止的曝光。” 

Bucky突然开始怀疑他们两个中的谁才是这大半个世纪间时不时被冰冻起来的那一个。 

“拜托，有谁会认真去看那些无聊的新闻，”Natasha翻了个白眼，“不信的话你可以去问问Steve，连他那种较真的老古板都没办法把Stark工业的老板和这家伙对上号。” 

“别提那个名字，”黑发男人捂了捂额头，他故意塌下眉毛，一双灰蓝色的眼睛里写满了无奈，“你能想象吗，Nat，我们的好队长坠入了爱河，而对方竟然是一个站街男妓。” 

Bucky直到现在还没能接受这个，甚至连听到Steve的名字都会使想起他在几个小时前对自己讲述的那些可笑又荒诞的故事，Steve身为美国队长、精神领袖、道德标杆以及一大堆美好形象的代名词，竟然堂而皇之把一个可能会将他的公寓洗劫一空的骗子独自留在了家中，还不辞辛苦为了他玩命赚钱，而且那副不容置喙的态度就好像他真的能帮他还清那几个亿美元的债务似的。Bucky想到这里时头疼的按了按眉心，他知道他说什么都无法改变他的决定，其他人更是如此，Steve不听劝告的毛病打从几十年前就有了，没有谁能治好他，上帝也治不好他。 

他现在只有祈祷明天早上在神盾局看见他的老友时对方仍旧像往常一样保持着良好的精神状态，而不是听到他一脸沮丧地说那个叫Tony的家伙已经拿着他所有的积蓄跑路了的消息。如果那种事情真的发生了——虽然Bucky觉得那多半会发生——深受打击的、又始终无法彻底融入现代生活的Steve搞不好会跳进北冰洋再把自己冻上个七八十年。 

然而不幸的是，这段纠葛的开头被Bucky猜中了，Tony的确拿着钱跑了，只不过拿的不是Steve的钱，他们大吵了一架，或者说是Tony单方面在向那个金发男人炮轰一些尖刻的嘲讽话，接着他离开了他的房子，口袋里揣着一沓Rhodey给他的路费。但Bucky没猜到结局竟然是自己在不知不觉间和Steve走到了相似的轨道上，他们都在同一家酒吧（里或者外）碰见了Tony并收留了他，唯一的差别就是Steve睡了Tony而他没睡。 

不仅如此，他当下的处境甚至比感情受挫的Steve还要更糟糕一点，尽管Bucky自己并不知道——他现在在Steve眼里大概就是个出轨的、见异思迁又爱玩弄感情的混蛋，毕竟他先是摆出一副无可奈何的模样告诫对方不要和这样的人走得太近结果又在几个小时以后被Steve亲眼看到他们一起去了某条昏暗的小巷子里。 

何况他也不是什么和Steve一样跨越世纪的老处男，他有女朋友，还是美艳动人身材火辣的那种。就算再退一步来讲，他或许会突发奇想花钱找个像Tony这样漂亮又不用负责的男人试试，或许会因为喝醉了酒而有些无法控制自己的行为，但他绝不会、更不敢把绿帽扣到Natasha的头上。 

Steve注视着他们两个的身影彻底淹没进夜色后费解又愤怒的皱了皱眉，他在原地站了一会，接着转身离开了这片低矮的石砖房，步伐飞快的朝着公寓的方向前进。他的脑子现在乱成一片，像刚才回到家中时看到的那些被打翻的调色盘一样，或者是什么挤了太多柠檬汁的水果色拉。这是Steve活到今天为数不多在试图逃避什么而不是想办法解决问题的时候，他找不到一点头绪，也不想去理清它们。 

他不知道明天到神盾局工作时该怎么面对Bucky，是装作无事发生还是暗示他的好友自己看到了点什么，如果选择前者那么就意味着他选择了放弃打探Tony的去向——Tony在离开前并没有留下任何的联系方式而Bucky又是他见到的最后一个和他在一起的人。但Steve的内心深处显然还是想要找到他的，他希望能帮助Tony，希望他不要再以出卖身体的方式去赚钱或者还债，那很危险，也让他不满甚至嫉妒。 

可是如果他选择了后者问题将会走向更复杂的境地，他猜Bucky大概会拜托自己不要把这事告诉Natasha，而以Natasha察言观色的能力这种谎言被拆除大概只需要花上一两天甚至更短的时间，她会发现Bucky在隐瞒着什么，比如现在她就已经通过自己一反常态的表现即将捅破那层岌岌可危的窗户纸。Steve在桌子底下暗暗捏紧了拳头，他一动不动地盯着Natasha，随时准备在她冲出去拆了Bucky的办公室并拧断他的脖子之前拦住对方。 

“……他还是那么做了，对吗。”女特工在一阵死寂后一字一顿的向Steve确认道，“他告诉你了，Cap，但他什么都没对我说。” 

完了。Steve想，她知道了。 

然而这个金发男人却没有点头也没有摇头，他觉得这一刻他浑身上下的所有神经全部由于过度紧张而失去了控制，就好像那些伴随了他将近一个世纪的四倍血清突然变异了一般。他讲不出一个字，也无法做出任何动作，甚至就连保持心跳和呼吸都觉得困难。Steve努力让自己看上去如同在战场上或者其他时间段里一样冷静镇定，他深吸了一口气，并在Natasha再次提问前率先打破这种充斥着僵硬且有冰冷的气氛。 

“他没说，他什么都没说，Nat，”Steve解释道，“这事当然是他不对，但你先答应我你不会杀了他好吗。” 

他不会劝Natasha原谅Bucky的，尽管他是他最好的朋友，他们之间的友谊跨越了生死和大半个世纪，但这并不意味着Steve会违背自己的原则帮助他欺骗一个可能正在被男友劈腿的姑娘（虽然Natasha不是个普通姑娘可她依然是受害者），那样对他们两个都不公平——Natasha还是被蒙在鼓里而Bucky也没有为此付出应有的代价。Steve只会在这个红发女特工爆发之前想办法让Bucky活下来，起码要得到对方口头上的保证。 

“感谢你没有替你的朋友说话，”Natasha点了点头，她看起来有些不太高兴，但和Steve预想的那种火山喷发式的怒火相距甚远，至少她没有立刻掏出枪冲着刚好路过他办公室玻璃门前并向他们抬手打了个招呼的Bucky发射子弹，而是在回以了对方一个微笑后十分冷静的转过头继续发表着意见，“你做的没错，Cap，隐瞒可不是什么好习惯。” 

“我会找他谈这事的，”她下意识的忽略了Steve略显迷茫的表情自顾自的说道，“你知道的，Cap，其实我不会反对他这么做，那是他的权利和自由，但他应该告诉我的，起码得和我商量一下。” 

Steve露出了一种匪夷所思的表情，他注视着Natasha的眼睛，想要确定她没有发疯或者只是为了稳住自己而说出了一些诡异甚至扭曲的观点，他搞不懂她这段话中的每一个字，尤其是“不反对”的那部分。Steve在来到这个世纪后没有过任何恋爱经历，他想象不到现代生活中的情侣关系已经这么开放了，他们可以容忍对方和其他什么人做爱，而且还把这类行为定义成“权利和自由”。 

“……你确定吗，”金发男人在女特工准备拉开他的办公室大门走人前叫住了她，“就，你不是在敷衍我，而我待会也不会听到你因为杀了Bucky而被逮捕的消息。” 

Natasha好像很无语的模样，她不知道为什么Steve从刚才到现在都表现得十分紧张，而且还在时不时的确认自己是不是真的不会对Bucky动手，老实说他私自去执行危险任务虽然不是件好事，但其实也没什么大不了的，至少还不到让她愤怒的杀了他的地步。Natasha承认她在猜出答案的瞬间以及之后的五分钟或者十分钟之内有点不满——不满他玩命更不满他决定玩命却没和自己商量，可Steve给她的感觉就好像她在他眼里是个蛮不讲理、只会使用暴力解决情感问题的疯子。 

“我发誓，好吗，Steve，我发誓，”Natasha叹了口气，这一刻她烦躁的连“Cap”这个称呼都放弃了，“我会让你的老伙计在你们下次见面时不少一个头发，实际上如果你不放心的话现在可以和我一起过去。” 

Steve迟疑了两秒钟最后还是选择站起来和Natasha一同前往了Bucky所有的二楼，那个黑发男人在他们走进来时正敞着所有的抽屉收拾一堆文件，他听见玻璃门被拉开的响声后抬起头瞧了瞧，并像刚才路过Steve办公室前那样态度随意有自然的和他的朋友和女朋友打了个招呼。 

“上次那个该死的战损报告书呢，”Bucky没有迎接他们而是继续忙活起了刚才让他焦头烂额的事，以这两个人和他的关系他想可以省去那些他本来就不怎么擅长的客套，“我之前有给你们中的谁看过吗，就是我用黑体标题打印的那份。” 

“是的，你给我看过，而且它在家里的沙发靠垫后面，你今天出门时落下的，”Natasha屈起手指敲了敲桌子，“但我们先不谈这个。” 

Bucky看了看她，又看了看Steve，他突然有些不好的预感，它们清晰而明确，几乎要在这个瞬间点燃他的脑神经以及五脏六腑。 

“Steve，如果你不介意——我的意思是说，”Bucky做了一个“请”的手势，尽量让自己接下来的逐客令显得不那么突兀，“你可以稍稍离开一下吗，我想我和Natasha有点私人问题要处理。” 

虽然他没想出来他和他的女朋友之间有到底什么私人问题要处理，他绝对没惹到她，起码这几天没有，但他仍然这样对Steve说了，因为他不想把他们之间即将发生的、尽管他不知道为什么会发生的以及到底会发生什么的不愉快的场面暴露在对方的面前。 

“不，是我邀请他来的，”Natasha神色如常的讲出了一些让Bucky大跌眼镜的事实，“鉴于我们的好队长害怕我持枪伤人——他觉得我会杀了你，所以他决定在旁边看着以免来不及进行救援工作。” 

Bucky莫名其妙的皱了皱眉，他完全不知道当下这滑稽的一幕起源于何处，更不知道他现在在Natasha眼里是个瞒着对方擅自行动的疯子以及在Steve眼里是个出轨劈腿的混蛋，黑发男人沉默了几秒，随后把询问中带着点求助的视线从女特工的脸上移到了他的好友的脸上，他希望他能给自己点暗示，比如用一些旁敲侧击的话提醒他做错了什么才让Natasha在快要下班的时间冲进他的办公室并摆出了一副打算兴师问罪的态度。 

“我想你还是告诉她比较好，Bucky，”然而Steve却不按套路出牌的直接跳过了暗示这一步进入到了下一个环节，“这样至少你还是诚实的。” 

“告诉她什么？” 

Bucky不明所以的望着对面那个神色严肃的金发男人，他以他的机械臂起誓他绝对没有装傻，虽然他现在的表现在Steve眼里和装傻别无二致。 

“你该听他的，Bucky，”Natasha表示赞同，“这是你最后自己说出来的机会。” 

“我不明白——”Bucky动了动嘴角旁边的肌肉，他在这一秒甚至不知道该为自己设计一个什么样的表情才算合适，“你们能别来这套了吗，我想我真的——” 

“好吧，”Steve决定替他说出来，他实在看不下去了，Bucky直到如今还在试图为自己开脱的表现让他无奈又难过，“你在昨天晚上和我分开后去出任务了，接着你大概在凌晨一两点的时候又返回了那个酒吧。” 

“对，”Bucky点了点头，“所以这到底——” 

“然后你和一个男人睡了是吗，”Steve打断了他，并在Natasha震惊的看向Bucky以及Bucky反驳之前继续说道，“我看见你们了，你们进了前面那条小巷子里。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Tony醒来时公寓中空无一人，他掀开毯子揉了揉眼睛，直到坐起来环顾完毕四周的装潢以后才想起他昨天半夜跟着Bucky回了家。棕发男人神情放空的盯着不远处的那株盆栽愣愣的看了一会，他无意识的掰动着自己手指的关节，心不在焉的听着那些轻微的、咔吧咔吧的响声不断在清冷的空气中撞击着他隐隐作疼的鼓膜。 

或许他没必要把自己搞得这么狼狈，Tony想，他完全可以不用经历这一系列糟心的破事，不用经历被这个和他闹过矛盾并参与杀害他父母的家伙发现他落魄到无家可归，虽然现在他已经没有那么讨厌Bucky了，甚至还隐约对他涌出了点感激的情绪，但Tony依然无法忘记那些让他耿耿于怀的过往，他猜他这辈子大概都不能放下它们和Bucky成为什么勾肩搭背的老伙计，即便他在他最倒霉的一天收留了他，而且还有一个很辣的女朋友。 

他不应该对Steve那么刻薄，也不应该因为赌气摔门离开，那个家伙从头至尾都只是想要帮助他而已，包括他在和他遇见的那个晚上揍了一群想要占他便宜的蠢货，包括他答应无条件的把地下室免费借住给自己，甚至包括他真情实意的告诫他不要出去卖。Tony想到这里有些懊恼的捏起拳头捶了捶眉心，他知道Steve喜欢他，或者可以说是在用什么已经被这个时代抛弃的、可笑又古板的方式追求他。但他总是控制不住的在有人想要亲近自己时把他们推远——他害怕任何稳定的、束缚的关系，更害怕这种关系可能会给他带来的痛苦。 

他想他该走了，尽管Bucky当初对他说的是“可以住几天”（实际上他可能住上一两个月那家伙都不会说什么），但Tony并不打算赖在这儿，他讨厌和情侣呆在一块，和他们一起吃饭、一起看电视，甚至还要在晚上忍受一些他不想听到的声音。他决定自己找间公寓，Rhodey给他的钱足够他熬过这一阵子了，Tony觉得他可以暂时听从对方的建议把那些有关钢甲的研究放一放，否则的话他大概得抱着一堆高科技材料露宿街头。 

他给Bucky留了张字条，又从网站上翻出了几个正在出租的户主的电话一一打了过去，Tony报了他能预支的数额，并和那些人说好今天下午去看看房子，他在午饭之前就离开了Bucky的公寓，走的时候还吃完了冰箱里那份加了很多枫糖浆的奶油吐司。 

所以当他们三个返回Bucky的家中求证真相时只看到了那团被揉进沙发垫里的毯子，除此之外这个屋子中似乎没有一点陌生人来过的迹象，Natasha注视着空旷的客厅皱了皱眉，如果说她刚才对Bucky的那一番他绝对没有把炮友带回家还骗她说那是Stark工业的老板的解释半信半疑，那么现在女特工基本可以判定她的男朋友在扯淡——如果他真的是传闻中那个傲慢自大又不可一世的家伙他为什么要逃跑，他应该等在这儿，起码是出于礼貌当面对他们两个说一句谢谢。 

“如果你是在糊弄我，Barnes，”Natasha站在门口眯起眼睛盯着那个有些崩溃的黑发男人，“我会卸下你的胳膊——我指的是人类的那一只。” 

“绝没有这回事，Nat。” 

Bucky立刻信誓旦旦的否定了Natasha的猜测，他转头看向了始终一言未发的Steve，希望他的老朋友能给自己提供点帮助，哪怕只是随声附和“没错”一句也好。结果那个金发男人却在接受到信息后向Natasha的方向退了退，他迟疑的注视着Bucky，似乎在选择相信他的话还是相信自己亲眼所见的画面之间犹豫不决。 

“你刚才看到那个了吗，”Steve突然对着Bucky指了指压在茶几水杯下方的一张便利贴纸，“或许是Tony留下的。” 

Bucky像是得救了一般轻轻叹了口气，他伸手从那只玻璃杯下方抽出了那张纸条，并在展开它之前默默的感谢了Tony一番，尽管那个任性的家伙一声不响的就溜走了，但至少留下了点自己没有给他的女朋友和朋友乱戴绿帽的凭证——他猜他大概会写两句感谢他收留他的话，甚至还有可能会提到自己现在被公司扫地出门的窘迫处境，接着他会附带上一些毫无意义的、充满强烈个人风格的调侃，比如“你的女朋友真的很辣”之类的，并在末端潇洒的缀一个自己的大名。 

然而他只猜对了一半，Tony的确写了一些毫无意义的、充满强烈个人风格的调侃，也写了自己糟糕的状况和两句感谢他收留他的话，但是他没写“Anthony Stark”这个名字，因为没人会这么叫他，除了签署重要文件或者出席法庭以外，连他自己都很少想起它的存在。 

所以他只是潦草的在纸条的最后留了一个大写的“TONY”，如同往日里他写给任何人的任何一张纸条一样随便。 

——我得走了，Barnes，感谢你昨晚没让我睡在大街上，虽然我现在穷得只剩下这身衣服，不过如果你不介意的话我可以脱下来给你，或者下次让你免费打我的色情电话服务热线。 

“让我看看那家伙写了什么。”Natasha劈手把那张字条从已经无法管理自己面部表情的Bucky的拳头中夺了过来。 

两个小时后他和Steve一起出现在了那个布鲁克林的酒吧，Bucky看起来十分沮丧，而他对面的Steve则始终在用一种责怪里夹杂着同情的目光注视着他的朋友。 

“说点什么，Bucky，”金发男人率先打破了这种尴尬的氛围，“你是在想该怎么向Natasha道歉吗。” 

“不，我只是在想怎么才能揍你一顿而不让周围这些家伙叫警察过来。” 

Bucky没好气的回答道，他浑身散发着冰冷的低气压，如果不是由于那个把一切搞砸的家伙是他从七十年前起就形影不离的老友，他想他一定等不到Natasha把他扔出家门就用那只机械臂把对方砸成碎片了。 

还有Stark，那个混蛋为什么不能像普通人一样老老实实的写一张表达感谢的纸条，而是胡乱扯了一通不着边际的蠢话，Bucky无奈又恼火的拍了拍自己的太阳穴，他在这一刻突然开始为他昨天半夜收留Tony的决定感到后悔，无论是出于什么心理，愧疚也好，怜悯也罢，他都不应该插手，否则这些操蛋的破事根本不会发生——他不会被Steve看见和Tony一起进了酒吧门前的那条小巷子，更不会差点被Natasha拧断胳膊。 

当他们三个人传阅着读完了那张纸条后本来就火药味十足的气氛变得更加紧张，Natasha和Steve对视了一眼，似乎在无声的交流着什么，接着他们同时看向了旁边欲言又止的Bucky，相较于Steve那种还算是柔和的愤怒，女特工的目光则更像是一把锋利的匕首，她一动不动的凝视着那个黑发男人，一只手已经不自觉的摸向了腰带内侧的便携式武器。 

——“看起来你们相处得还算不错。” 

Natasha一边说着一边转过头冲着Bucky笑了笑，尽管是毫无善意甚至令人有些不寒而栗的那种。 

Bucky在他的女朋友准备爆发的瞬间提议让他们用互联网查查这个名字，他以为在他把“Anthony Stark”输进搜索引擎并按下回车的几秒钟内页面上会弹出一大片有关这个人的新闻和照片，但是什么都没有，很显然奥巴代亚已经删除了Tony存在于Stark工业的所有痕迹，甚至包括他在阿富汗被恐怖分子劫持的遭遇也没能幸免。 

所以现在他才会和Steve坐在这间酒吧里，如今无家可归的人绝不仅仅是Tony一个了，Bucky在Natasha打爆他的脑袋之前依靠着Steve的掩护逃了出来，而且他大概一时半会也没什么回去的希望。黑发男人烦躁的用那几根金属的指头敲打着玻璃杯壁，他面无表情的注视着Steve，拼命压抑着站起来和他干架的冲动。 

“相信我，Bucky，我绝没有主动把这事告诉Natasha，尽管我觉得你做的不对，我也支持她踹了你，”Steve仍然在不了解真相的情况下继续进行着火上浇油的工作，“但这是她自己发现的，你知道的，女人总说她们会在这方面有些恐怖的直觉。” 

“也请你相信我，Steve，”Bucky深吸了一口气，接着慢慢抬起那双灰蓝色的眼睛对上了Steve诚恳的目光，“我真的没在想Natasha，我只是在想该怎么揍你一顿。” 

该死的，操他的，见鬼的。Bucky嘀咕着一些意味不明的诅咒，他知道他现在说什么都没用了，Steve不会相信自己的，Natasha更不会，他们都认为他在撒谎，都认为他在外面花钱背着女朋友睡了一个漂亮的站街男妓，而且还把这家伙带回了公寓并骗她说对方是个曾经坐拥百亿资产、如今家道中落的名人。Bucky烦躁的撑着额头，他懒得和他的好友解释任何一个字，无论关于是Tony的身份还是他到底有没有劈腿，实际上他忍到这一刻都没有动手已经是对他和Steve跨越世纪的友谊最大的尊重了。 

而Steve却仍旧固执的以为Bucky是由于他表现得不够仗义才如此愤慨，他微微皱了皱眉，心中难免对他的老友糟糕的态度感到有些失望。尽管Steve觉得Bucky当下的结局是咎由自取，尽管他也觉得Natasha不原谅Bucky的做法完全没错，但出于各种原因——美国队长与生俱来的正直或者其他什么可笑的原则——Steve绝不会嘲讽他，更不会等着看对方的笑话，他依然像曾经一样把Bucky看作是他生命中非常重要的存在。 

“我们还是朋友对吧，Bucky。”Steve沉默了几秒后向那个黑发男人确认道。 

“不是。” 

最后他还是憋着一肚子的不爽跟着Steve回了对方布鲁克林的公寓，虽然Bucky知道他如今被Natasha踢出家门的遭遇的确是Steve不明状况就乱下定论造成的，但他清楚这不能全怪他，也不能怪那个写了张引发歧义的感谢纸条的Stark。这该死的一切都是上帝的错，Bucky无奈的想，如果他挑准了打盹的时机，那么所有的误会都可以迎刃而解，或者甚至根本就不会发生。 

“你可以暂时住在我这儿，”Steve安慰着那个正坐在客厅沙发里、仰着头盯着天花板出神的黑发男人，“我想Natasha过了这阵子就消气了。” 

“但别指望把她追回来，Bucky，你明白的，那对她不公平。”Steve在Bucky似乎准备说点什么之前快速的补充道。 

“是的，我明白，”Bucky缄默了几秒，接着强迫自己松开了那只机械手指捏紧的、今天已经是第无数次想要冲对方挥出去的拳头，他不明白为什么血清强化了Steve全身上下的所有器官，却唯独没能把他的智商变成四倍，“因为你他妈永远是最公平的。” 

他想他大概已经被这家伙彻底打败了，Bucky决定闭上嘴，任凭Steve把他当成一个对伴侣不忠、出轨劈腿的混蛋，反正事情也不能变得更糟糕了不是吗，他在这一天里失去了住处，失去了名誉，也失去了女朋友，甚至比被九头蛇抓去洗脑时更加可悲，因为那时候他不知道自己在做什么，但是当下的情况却与当年恰恰相反——他什么都没有做，却还是变得一无所有。 

然而结果证明事情永远都可以变得比人们预想中的再糟糕一点，第二天清晨Bucky就被一阵催命般的、巨响的敲门声给吵醒了，他先是在挥之不去的朦胧睡意间暴躁的叫Steve去开门，希望那个家伙能主动招呼一下这位讨厌的不速之客，Bucky用两个枕头死死顶住了耳朵，在等待了或者说忍耐了十分钟无果后才想起对方应该是出门晨跑了。 

就像他那天对Tony说的那样，这操蛋的生活从来没有让人舒心过，哪怕只有一分钟。Bucky从客房里冲了出来，他朝门外那个打扰他睡眠的混蛋大吼了一句安静，接着怀着想要砸扁对方的打算愤怒的拧开了手边的防盗锁。 

“抱歉，Steve，我想我可能是把——” 

Tony在看清站在屋内的那个男人的脸之后愣住了，他绝没有想到站在门后的会是Bucky，而且还是一个像刚从枕头里挖出来的、穿着皱皱巴巴T恤的Bucky。Tony的话音戛然而止，他发誓他一点也不想知道对方为什么会在这种时间并以这种形象出现在Steve的家中——一个绝不是最佳串门时机的早上和一身衣衫不整的打扮。这他妈实在是太荒谬了，Tony想，甚至荒谬的令他有些难以置信。 

他只是想回来拿一下那天落在这里的、Rhodey给他搞来的假ID卡，没有那玩意他无法租下任何一间房子，甚至连旅馆都没得住，Tony猜它大概是当时从信封里滑出来的，他因为和Steve争吵把信封拍在了桌子上，然后那张卡片就这样不小心顺着露出的缝隙掉进了地毯。 

所以他昨晚被迫在公园的长凳上呆了一晚，Tony摸了摸鼻子，他想起昨天下午已经掏出现金准备支付房租的时候却由于没有身份信息而被拒绝的尴尬场面，事实上他不是没有考虑过回去找Bucky或者Steve，但是鉴于前者和他还没熟到那个份上而后者则刚刚在两天前和他发生过极不愉快的争执，自尊心强烈的棕发男人不允许自己向他们低头，他宁可穿着他那件昂贵的外套一边瑟瑟发抖一边诅咒奥巴代亚，也不愿意敲开这两个人中的任何一个家门，再钻进柔软温暖的被子里睡上一觉。 

而且当下这一幕完美的证明他的选择是对的，Tony在震惊后隐隐生出了一点微妙的愤怒，他一时不知道该抱怨Steve欺骗自己他是个不谙世事的处男还是嘲讽Bucky是个脚踏两只船的人渣，他没想到他们两个会搞在一起，起码没想到他认识Steve并意外碰到Bucky的96小时之内就看到他的前房东从他另一个前房东的家里出来。Tony双手抱胸站在那里，他一改刚才小心翼翼的态度冲着Bucky翻了个白眼，甚至没有征得对方的允许就毫不客气的推开他的手臂从黑发男人的肩膀和门框的夹缝间挤进了Steve的公寓。 

“很不错，”Tony没有急着找他的假ID卡而是打量起了表情阴沉的Bucky，“所以我真的小瞧你了，Barnes。” 

“我也小瞧你了，Stark，我他妈从那天晚上碰见你开始就一直在倒霉。” 

Bucky砰的一声摔上了Steve家的防盗门，这一秒那些郁积了许久的不满情绪全部爆发了出来，他冲着Tony大吼了一句，随后强行压抑着揍人的想法放下了已经堪堪举到一半的拳头，理智告诉Bucky他绝不能在这里跟Tony动手，那不仅会毁了Steve的房子还会把这个武力值与自己不对等的家伙送进医院的重症监护病房。 

“这难道是我的错吗，”Tony不无酸意的挖苦道，“如果你没有在同时跟他们两个交往也不会被我发现你出现在Steve的公寓里。” 

“操你的，Stark，我没有，听着，我没有——” 

然而Bucky还没有把后半句话咆哮完就被Steve突然出现的身影打断了，他们两个在互相指责的间隙听见了关门的声音，接着不约而同转头看向了那个正握着钥匙、表情僵硬的金发男人。 

这个瞬间整个世界都仿佛静止了一秒，Tony下意识的缩了缩紧绷的脊背，他敏锐的察觉到Bucky和Steve之间似乎有什么矛盾，或者说是Steve在单方面向那个凶巴巴的黑发男人用目光发射不满。Tony看见那双蓝色眼眸中的平和与冷静逐渐被愤慨与失望代替，他沉默了两分钟，接着快步走过去拉开了距离Bucky只有半米的自己并带着一脸的不容置喙站到了对方的面前。 

“见鬼，”Steve破天荒的说了句不怎么得体的话，他皱着眉头凝视着他的好友，这一回他终于放弃了那些婉转的言辞，十分直白的开始了一场无比荒唐的教育大会，“我只出去了不到四十分钟，Bucky，甚至连四十分钟都不到，然后当我再回到我的公寓时就发现你把他叫来了，我真的不明白，或许你可以忍一忍，而且Tony看起来好像不怎么情愿。” 

Steve突然觉得他有点看不透这个他认识了几十年的好友，Bucky原来在布鲁克林的时候的确也算是个风流倜傥、会讨姑娘欢心的花花公子，但他从来没有一边和某个人保持着稳定关系一边在外面鬼混过，更没有接二连三的因为控制不住自己的欲望而犯下相同的错误——他花钱和一个站街男妓睡觉，甚至还带着点半强迫的意思。 

“我他妈是直的，Steve，我不喜欢男人，还有你，Stark，”Bucky现在已经连发火的力气都没有了，他崩溃的捂住了额头，表情绝望的恳求道，“我拜托你们快在一起成吗，别他妈再来祸害我了。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky没有等到Tony和Steve给出回应就摔上公寓的大门直接离开了这个是非之地，他不知道他还能说什么，甚至不知道该先向他的朋友解释他和Tony没有任何买卖关系还是该先向Tony说明他绝不是一个脚踩两只船的混蛋，不过无论如何，他都不想再和他们两个呆在同一个空间里了，那毫无疑问的会把他逼疯。Bucky暴躁又无奈的皱了皱眉，他想他真的应该站出来公然反驳那些说他脾气糟糕的传闻——他忍着没有揍Steve或许可以归结到友谊上，但他没有揍Tony只能代表他完完全全算是个用大脑思考而不是用拳头思考的人。 

他决定去找Natasha，即使她不相信自己，即使她可能会拧断他的胳膊，但那又怎么样呢，总比现在被夹在这两个胡乱吃醋并把所有的罪责扣到自己身上的家伙中间要好上几十倍或者更多，Bucky想到这里微微叹了口气，他搞不懂从什么开始这个世界对直男这么不友好了，至少没办法搞懂他为什么会在拥有一个美艳火辣的女朋友时被他的发小和与他因为父母死亡结过梁子的对家不约而同的定义成出轨又出柜的人渣。 

“所以你不是Bucky叫来的对吗，”Steve怔忪了几秒后看向了旁边同样也在状况之外的Tony，那个家伙睁着一双本来就占领了面部很大部分的焦糖色眼睛，此刻正望着被关上的防盗门无意识的啃咬着右手指甲缝隙里的倒刺，“而他也没强迫你做什么。” 

Steve一边询问着一边小心翼翼的打量着这个漂亮的棕发男人，他看上去没有任何被侵犯的迹象，除了因为揉搓变得皱巴巴的外套和那顶几天没有搭理的卷毛，Tony从里到外都完好无损，甚至在这种狼狈的处境下仍旧带着点与生俱来的傲慢。Steve庆幸的吐了口气，他紧绷的脊背渐渐恢复了往常松弛的状态，那几根攥着钥匙的手指也垂下来落回了裤缝旁边。 

不过他根本不知道这些其实都不算什么，这家伙曾经喝得不省人事从某个封面女郎的床上醒过来时或者一连几天泡在实验室后的形象比起现在来看有过这而无不及。 

“当然，”Tony迟疑了一下，最终还是把那些关于自己身份的话吞咽了回去，反正他们的关系也不会再进一步了，无论他到底是Stark工业的老板还是站街男妓或许都不是那么的重要——他可能在之后的日子里依然会和Steve上床，但绝不可能和他成为情侣，“我也会按照喜好挑挑客人，像Barnes那种从来不在我的考虑范围之内。” 

他觉得和Steve解释这些会很麻烦，况且他也不想把他父母殒命以及自己因为一时大意被奥巴代亚踢出董事会的遭遇再向某个家伙重复一遍，这他妈又不是什么值得炫耀的经历，如果Steve愿意听他和名模鬼混或者在阿富汗和恐怖分子斗智斗勇的故事他倒是乐得其所，虽然他现在连讲它们的心情都没有，Tony抓了抓乱蓬蓬的头发，接着他换了个姿势双手抱胸倚靠在身后的大理石吧台上，漫不经心的扫视着目能所及的每个角落。 

“那张纸条又是怎么回事，”Steve显然不能完全信任对方的说辞，他穷追不舍的确认着每一个让他感到不适的细节，“那些你留给他的、充满性暗示的话。” 

Tony花了几秒钟的时间才搞明白这个金发男人口中的“那张纸条”指的是什么东西，他蹙着眉头满脸惊奇的笑了起来，那副不可思议的表情就好像在看马戏团的猴子跳舞似的。 

“你管那个叫充满性暗示的话？”他点了点头，并用戏谑的口吻向Steve反问道，“那我到底暗示了他些什么，脱光衣服还是色请服务热线？你是活在上个世纪是老古董吗？” 

Steve脸红了起来，尽管他已经在这个有着焦糖色大眼睛的男人的帮助下摆脱了为期九十多年的处男身份，但即便如此，他还是会控制不住的为这类直白的论调感到手足无措，起码无法适应像对方这样把“脱光衣服”这种话挂在嘴边。Steve摸了摸鼻子，他犹豫了一阵，最后还是规避了惹恼Tony的风险，悻悻的把那句“其实你可以换一种表达感谢的方式”塞回了肚子里。 

“你盘问完了吗，长官，”Tony有些不耐烦的撇了撇嘴，“我来这儿跟Barnes没有半分钱的关系，我也没和那家伙上床，我只是想找一下我的ID卡——我猜大概是我那天走的时候掉在你的公寓里了。” 

他没有像Steve追问自己一样追问他和Bucky的关系，因为从Bucky的表现来看他们两个什么都没有，或者说即便他们真的有什么也和他无关，Tony Stark绝不是那类会为了谁争风吃醋的蠢货，更不会在发现谁和谁之间清白坦荡时像个满脑子爱情泡泡的女高中生似的窃喜的松一口气——即使他真的为此感到庆幸他也不可能表现出来——他不喜欢那么做，不喜欢让别人知道他在意它们，那一点都不洒脱，甚至隐约是一种软弱的表现。 

最后他们在地毯和桌角的连接处找到了那张Rhodey托人给他办的假ID卡，Steve拾起来递给了同样也在弯着腰搜寻的棕发男人，他看见对方皱着眉由上而下扫视着姓名和年龄栏，接着不甚在意的把它揣进了外套的口袋。 

他该问问他的老朋友到底去哪儿找了这么一个不靠谱的家伙，Tony在Steve察觉不到的地方微微动了动抿着的嘴唇，他甚至没给他起一个新的名字和姓氏，只是随便颠倒了一下“Edward”和“Anthony”的位置并在后面缀了一个无比显眼的“Stark”，这他妈简直是在搞笑，如果他用这张卡片在哪里登记了信息或者租了房子，奥巴代亚甚至不需要换一个搜索系统就能把他从美国版图的某个角落里揪出了。 

他在这个瞬间又恢复了那天半夜离开Steve的公寓后不知该去向何处的状态，Bucky就不用想了，他自己可能还没有着落，Pepper被扣在遥远的南半球而Rhodey则随时都会因为自己的靠近陷入危险，在这种情况下，眼前这个高大英俊、又对他心生好感的金发男人似乎是最好的选择，甚至可以说是唯一的选择。Tony盯着Steve的侧脸开始不自觉的咬着拇指的指甲——他在紧张或者不安时经常会做出这个如同学龄前小孩的动作——他无法确定Steve还会不会收留自己了，鉴于他总是用那些刻薄的嘲讽话攻击对方，而上一回就在刚刚过去的五分钟以前。 

“我可以借用一下你的浴室和洗衣机吗，”他望着Steve的蓝眼睛，“二十分钟就好。” 

Tony在自己的身上闻到了尘土混杂着露水干涸的味道，尽管那并不怎么糟糕，至少比他浑身沾满机油的时候要好上许多，但他仍然决定把自己打理干净。由于那些骄傲的自尊心作祟，Tony并没有向Steve提出借宿的请求，他知道他可能会在不久之后离开他的公寓，继续过几天或者几十天无家可归的日子，直到上帝又派遣了另一个愿意无条件接纳他的人。 

而他猜那时候他大概就会像一块腐坏的奶酪了。Tony无奈又郁闷的的腹诽了一句。 

在Tony关掉花洒之前，他和Steve都以为这不过是一次纯洁的、借用淋浴头以及其他洗浴用品的活动，那甚至与他们上过床无关，金发男人像一个体贴又不僭越的朋友一样告诉了Tony调试水温的方法，接着又替他打开了洗衣机，亲手帮他把团在盥洗池上的衬衫和裤子扔到里面并定好了时间等待清洗与甩干工作的完成。 

——操他的。这是Tony踏出淋浴房的第一个念头，他意识到他现在没有任何可以穿在身上的布料，他说的任何是指连一条内裤都没有。 

他他妈只是想洗一下那件该死的外套，而Steve这个总是喜欢把事情做得十全十美的家伙根本就没考虑过他不是一个拎着两个二十八寸的行李箱坐跨国飞机出来游玩的旅客而是一个全身上下只有一套衣服的、没有固定住所的流浪汉——他甚至问都没问自己，就自作主张的替他洗了所有的东西。 

他在浴室里拧着眉毛站了一会，接着开始朝着门口的方向大声的喊Steve的名字，其实直至这一刻Tony也没想到他会在十分钟之后和对方滚上床，或者说根本没想到他们两个会在这个狭小的、被水蒸气填满的空间里就迫不及待的干起来，然而事实就是如此，男人总是习惯性的先用下半身思考问题，不管是纵情声色的花花公子还是拥有四倍自制力的美国队长。 

Steve听到召唤声很快转动把手走了进去，他对着Tony不着寸缕的身子愣了愣，接着从脖子红到了耳根，而那个站在浴缸里、湿漉漉的棕发男人显然也没反应过来，他一动不动的用那双焦糖色的眼睛和Steve对视了两分钟，周围空气中的每一滴水珠都渗透着一种难以言喻的尴尬。 

“有什么事吗？”Steve被自己开口时低沉沙哑的声线吓了一跳，他上下滚动着喉结，故作镇定的压抑着快要从腹部蒸腾起来的欲望，“热水用完了？” 

“没有，其实我已经结束了，”Tony扯下毛巾擦了擦头发，“但我没衣服穿了，大兵，你把我所有的东西都给扔进洗衣机了。” 

Steve盯着他看了一会又或者只是在单纯的发呆，接着他“哦”的答应了一声，并返回卧室拿了一套自己的衣服递给了正慢条斯理的擦着手臂的棕发男人，他们两个肌肤相触的瞬间Steve如同被烫了一下似的绷紧了脊骨，他下意识的移开了停留在对方胸口的目光，假装随意的望向了爬满水珠的瓷砖墙壁。这个反应被性经历丰富的Tony尽收眼底，他微微挑了挑眉毛，半曲起指节勾过了搭在最上层的那件红色的T恤。 

结果他的手指还堪堪悬在半空中的时候就被眼前这个金发男人抓住了，Steve有些急促的呼吸在拥挤的空间中被无限放大，甚至让Tony产生了一种震耳欲聋的错觉，他张了张嘴，似乎打算说点什么溶解这种黏稠暧昧的气氛，起码不是像当下这样一个人一丝不挂而另一个人衣衫完整的面对面站着——他的确不介意不穿衣服，但他介意即将和他上床的家伙穿着衣服。

然而Steve根本没给他这个机会，他吻住了他，紧接着毫无章法的把舌头伸进对方的口腔里搅弄了起来，Tony被他猝不及防的攻击吓了一跳，他不自觉的向后倒退了退，喉咙间也因为骤然的缺氧发出了含混的轻哼，这种示弱的表现立刻激起了Steve的控制欲，他把Tony推到了墙角，一边胡乱用嘴唇摩挲着他颧骨附近的皮肤一边抬起手臂脱下了因为肌肉线条和水汽紧绷在身上的衬衫。

“看来叫你去拿衣服是多此一举了，”Tony在接吻的间隙气喘吁吁的笑了起来，“你可能还是更喜欢我什么都不穿的样子。”

他给Tony扩张时再次用到了那瓶沐浴乳，不过这一回Steve看起来似乎没什么耐心，只草草伸进了两根手指就迫不及待的换上了自己粗硬滚烫的阴茎，甚至不顾Tony在塞进前端的瞬间爆发的尖叫就把那根柱体整根插进了狭窄的甬道中。Steve抬起他的膝弯把他完完全全抵在了湿滑的墙壁上，他安抚般的舔了舔Tony眼角渗出的水珠，等他稍微适应了几秒后便挺腰抽动了起来。

刚开始的五分钟内Tony除了因为不属于自己身体的那部分骤然深入而产生的疼痛和酸胀以外体会不到其他的感觉，毕竟加上这次也只是他第二回在情事中做承受的一方，而且这唯二的两次对象竟然还都是同一个人。Tony在被他不断向上顶弄时一边配合着沉下腰迎合Steve的动作一边分出了点心思感叹着这个金发男人惊人的体力——如果说刚才他用两只手臂撑起他的体重不算什么难以置信的姿势，那么现在他只用一只胳膊就拎起了自己而另外一只正掐着他的下颚强迫他张开嘴接受翻搅的事实已经超过了Tony性爱清单上的任何一条。

这种不适的状态一直维持到Steve终于在锲而不舍的尝试中找到了他敏感的前列腺。Tony在他第一次撞击那里的时候就控制不住的从齿缝里挤出了绵长的、充满渴求的呻吟，而接收到信号的金发男人则凑上去吻了吻他，接着没有一点循序渐进的过程就立刻加快了阴茎进出的速度。Tony被他节奏混乱的搞得胡言乱语了起来，他一会说着“快点”“就这样”“用力”一会又摇着头请求对方稍稍放轻些力道。

他在神智朦胧间感觉自己被Steve托着后腰走出了浴室，那根坚硬粗大的老二却始终插在他的身体中没有离开，Tony下意识的用小腿紧紧夹住了金发男人腹部两侧结实的肌肉，并时不时的和对方交换着深浅不一的亲吻，Steve表现得活像个犯规的永动机——这个家伙的手臂没有因为长久的支撑他而出现颤抖的迹象，而他的呼吸功能 也没有像自己一样徘徊在即将崩溃的边缘。

大概在两分钟之后Tony的后背挨到了柔软的床垫，他放松的想要摊开四肢，却在准备落下膝盖的一瞬间被Steve凶狠的拽了回去，那一下让Tony真的以为他被那根超过常人尺寸的老二顶到了喉咙，他浑身颤抖了一阵，甚至不知道刚才经历高潮的那一秒钟有没有叫喊出声，他只知道等他反应过来时那些白色浊液从阴茎中射了出来，顺着肌肤的纹理染脏了自己和对方的小腹。

“你就不怕我传染什么奇怪的病给你吗，”折腾了一上午的两个人终于结束了长达两个小时的性爱长跑，此刻Steve的阴茎还插在Tony湿润松软的内壁中，而那个棕发男人则抬着一条腿搭在Steve的腰间，两根手指一边不安分的滑着眼前的分量惊人的胸肌一边调侃般打趣着对方，“鉴于你没戴套，士兵，两次都没有。”

他本以为Steve会露出一个恍然大悟的表情，接着不知所措的问自己该怎么办，像所有因为被情欲冲昏头脑和一个站街男妓不做保护措施就上床并在事后害怕得上性病的蠢货一样可笑，然而结果证明他等着看好戏的念头泡汤了，Steve只是神色平静的看了一眼，他摇了摇头，继续用几根骨节分明的手指梳理着Tony凌乱的卷发。 

“我甚至没有考虑过这事，”金发男人不甚在意的耸了耸肩，“因为我根本就不可能被任何病毒侵染。” 

Tony愣了一下，他似乎预感到了什么，一些遥远却又近在咫尺的真相。他伸出手像第一回和这家伙上床时那样握住了Steve脖子上挂着的那块泛着金属光泽的狗牌，随后有点紧张的盯着那些无比熟悉的字母一个一个的扫了过去。 

“你让我想起了一个朋友，或者也不能算是朋友，你们都姓Stark，”Steve没有察觉到Tony脸上逐渐浮现的古怪神色，他单手撑着上半身目光温柔的注视着这个正攥着那块狗牌窝在自己旁边像一只警惕的、担心其他同伴抢走食物的小动物一般的棕发男人，“我们没见过几次，但他做了一副——他送了一件东西给我。” 

Steve犹豫了几秒还是没有把美国队长和盾牌的故事说出来，他觉得这离一个普通人太过遥远，尤其是像Tony这种游荡在社会最底层、靠出卖身体生活的普通人。 

“操他的见鬼，”Tony听了这句话突然像是被一根滚烫的针头戳中太阳穴了似的从床上弹了起来，他瞪大眼睛惊恐的看着Steve，紧接着又在得到对方莫名其妙的回望后十分崩溃的抄起枕头盖住了自己的脸，“快告诉我你没和他搞——我是说你口中那个也姓Stark的家伙，尽管我不愿意往这方面想，但你竟然在我还裸着和你躺在一起的时候提到了别人！” 

“……Tony？”Steve皱了皱眉，他不仅把对方此刻的反应定义成了一些和嫉妒沾边的词汇，并且还在下一秒直白的问了出来，“所以你是在吃醋吗？” 

他当然和Howard什么都没有，他只是觉得这很巧，Tony长得有几分像他，而且还都姓Stark。 

“那他妈和吃醋没关系，”Tony不知道该怎么向他解释自己和那个Stark的关系，况且即便他说出来Steve也不会相信的，“总之，快否定它，否则我会吐出来的，我发誓我会吐出来的。”

 

TBC


End file.
